Saurian Rim: Uprising
by Bvega42
Summary: Nearly 4 years have pass since the Kaiju War has ended, and Isla Sauro has recovered. And Jake helps train a new generation of cadets, but then a new threat begins to occur. A new enemy appeared when they least expected.
1. Born into War

**UNIVERSAL**

A COMCAST COMPANY

**LEGENDARY**

_"My generation, we were born into war."_

Dinosaurs flee as a giant monster attacked, and a T. Rex falls to the ground.

_"Giant monsters attacked our world."_

A Leatherback Kaiju roars out.

_"We call them, "Kaiju"."_

And the Leatherback charges and growls.

An electric energy source lights up deep beneath the ocean between 2 Tectonic Plates.

_"They came through the Breach."_

And the Breach opens.

_"A gateway to another dimension, at the bottom of the Saurian Ocean."_

3 alien being like creatures stood by and watched.

_"They were sent by an alien race on the other side... the Precursors."_

Crimson Typhoon armor deploys into a hanger.

_"We fought back... built in our own monsters."_

And Cherno Alpha armor was been brought into the hanger.

_"Jaegers, special armor plating. So complex they needed 2 pilots to run them."_

Team Gipsy Danger fights a Knifehead.

And Stacker lightly smiled.

_"Stacker was one of them. As well as my father."_

And Stacker and Chuck took a defensive stance.

_"He sacrificed himself to help save the world."_

Stacker turns a handle, and triggers the bomb to go off.

_"I am not my father."_

A young brown scaled Velociraptor named Jake was at a party with other dinosaurs and dragons.

_"It's been nearly 4 years since we won the war and closed the Breach."_

Some buildings along the coast were soon rebuilt.

_"Most of the island recovered... but few coastal cities never did."_

A Kaiju skeleton lies where it died.

_"And the world is still picking up the pieces."_

And Jake continues on with the party.

_"But some of us live better in a broken world."_

The next day, Jake was asleep in a raft in a pool of water. And behind him was the remains of a Kaiju skeleton.

_"And squatting in half a mansion... is better than some filthy cave."_

Inside an abandon compound, Jake trades with a Troodon with a blaster for a slab of fresh salmon.

_"Now in the relief zones you have to get creative, you have to hustle. Somebody might eat your breakfast."_

A Utahraptor gives Jake a pack of cookies as Jake give him a gadget.

_"And your cookies."_

Jake gives a set of keys to an old airship to a Speed Stinger and gives in return a box full of Vibranium.

_"And your dang metal."_

And Jake walks off.

_"You know out here we place a different value on things."_

A blowtorch lit up.

_"The Pan Saurian Defense Corps usually looks the other way... as long as you don't go poking around where you don't belong."_

And Jake enters a restricted zone with Jaeger remains with a Guanlong, Speed Stinger and Dromaeosaurus.

_"Say like a... decomissioned Jaeger scrapyard."_

DECOMMISSION JAEGER SCRAPYARD

SOUTHWESTERN BAY

_"Big risks mean big reward... and nothing pays more than stolen Jaeger tech."_

And Jake and his team begin enters inside the abandon building.

_"Plenty of nutcases out here trying to make their own Jaegers."_

Jake peaks out as a patrol team pass by.

_"But they need the parts to do it."_

And Jake and the group begin to enter a section where most Jaeger remains were kept.

_"So if you can steal what no one else can steal... You can live like a king."_

Jake follows a device as it got a reading on something, and the group followed him.

And soon, they got to a hatch and Jake begin to try and open it.

"Are you sure it's in here?" The Guanlong asked.

"Power cords are stripped before they got decommissioned." Jake said working on the hatch. "But sometimes they miss the tertiary plasma capacitors. And that's a big score. And this one is still holding the charge."

And the Guanlong nodded and then suddenly brought out a blaster.

And Jake turns to him.

"Yeah, you better hope so." The Guanlong warned.

"Okay. Just calm down." Jake said with a smile. "Let's not get excited."

"I'm just playing the odds here." The Guanlong said. "You cheated Barada and while you escaped another Chau in the East Coast."

"That was a misunderstanding." Jake said.

"And stole from me, my own backyard." The Guanlong added.

"Now I'm stealing for you. Cycle of life. You good?"

"You deliver... Yeah. We good."

"Kay." Jake said and turns back to the hatch.

And soon, the pipes holding the hatch locked slid and the hatch rolls aside.

"Let's get rich." Jake said.

And the Guanlong, Speed Stinger and Dromaeosaurus got excited.

"Nice." The Speed Stinger smiled.

And then they begin to head into the room, and Jake approach the spot. But then the excitement dies as the spot where the capacitor was supposed to be was missing. And a few sparks lit as if it just vanished into thin air.

And Jake held out his device to check for something.

"Where is it?" The Guanlong asked.

"Hey man, uh... Just a little situation." Jake said uneasily. "It's say it's here." He gestured to his device and the spot where the capacitor was supposed to be. "It is supposed to be right there. Well, you know what, let me figure this out."

Then suddenly the Guanlong swatted his hand hard at Jake's face.

"Somebody please kill this guy for me." The Guanlong said.

Jake soon fixed his device, and then it shows the target is moving.

"No, no, no, it's here." Jake said stopping the other 2. "You wait, wait. Someone else is here. Someone else has the capacitor. Let's go. Come on!"

And Jake rushed off.

"Jake!" The Guanlong yelled. "Jake! Wait!"

Jake quickly went through a doorway, and pulls a lever.

And the door begins to close.

"Son of a." The Guanlong glared.

Jake smirked as the door closed.

And the Guanlong turns to the Dromaeosaurus and Speed Stinger.

"Go, go, go!" The Guanlong yelled.

And the hurry out of the room to find Jake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake hurries down a tunnel following his device.

And he soon enters a section and moves through some wires and bins. And then ran into the Speed Stinger and Jake quickly dodges his tail as it strikes. And then Jake kicks him and knocking him back.

And then a blast hits near Jake as he runs off.

And Jake quickly slid down a section and ran.

And Jake ran as he soon got to a hatch, and hurries to get it open.

But then whistling was heard as the Guanlong, Speed Stinger and Dromaeosaurus appeared. And Jake turns to them.

And the Guanlong laughed as Jake raised his hands up.

"Jake, Jake, Jake." The Guanlong smirked. "Nice try."

And he brought his blaster out.

And then suddenly Jake quickly pressed his foot on a latch, and then a trapdoor opens under the 3 as they fell through to a lower room.

And Jake looks down as they groaned.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Jake!" The Guanlong said.

"We're good." Jake smirked.

And then the trapdoor closed as they fired their blasters.

And Jake quickly runs off.

_"Jake, you son of a..."_

* * *

Jake hurries down a hall following his device, and soon makes a turn and then came to a stop at a dead end with a 3 story drop.

And he lost grip of his flashlight as it fell to the ground.

And then a figure ran by, and Jake noticed the figure had a bag with the capacitor.

"Hey! Get back here with!" Jake yelled.

And then Jake noticed a crane with cable hanging, and he backs away a few steps. And then made a leap for it and grabs hold of it.

But then suddenly the cable jolted, and Jake looks up and then the cable snapped loose as Jake fell to the ground. And hits a container braking his fall, and hits the ground. And he soon held his arm in pain.

And Jake soon got up as the figure quickly ran off, and then a siren was heard as Jake quickly hid. And a patrol team pass by.

And they chased the figure from the scrapyard and after it.

Once they were gone, Jake soon brought out his device and it was still locked on the capacitor.

And Jake begins to head out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story takes place nearly 4 years after Saurian Rim.**


	2. Scrapper Chase

The next day, inside an abandon warehouse, a bag was placed down on a table and the figure opens the bag and pulls out the capacitor and heads off with it.

And soon as he was gone, a window opened as Jake climbs trying to be quiet as he jumps to the floor.

And Jake looks around and saw some papers and others things like with the war ended.

And then a whirling sound was heard as he turns to some wiring. And Jake starts to follow them, and followed them to a large room.

And he soon saw set of Jaeger armor at Raptor size that was made by scrap remains.

And Jake looks at it for a few moments, then suddenly Jake swiftly ducks as a pipe was swung over as the figure with a cloak attacks him. And then he attempts to swing the pipe at him, but Jake quickly grabs it and then trips.

And then the figure was revealed to be a young female Velociraptor with gray scales and a blue stripe running from her eyes down her back to her tail.

And Jake laughed a bit.

"How old are you?" Jake asked.

"Old enough to kick your tail." The Raptor and attempts to get up.

"Oh. Ah, ah, ah!" Jake stopping her. "Let's take a second. Back up. Back up. You build this thing yourself?" She gestured to the armor.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think I can sell your little toy for a whole lot of money." Jake said.

"Scapper's not a toy and she's not for sale." The Raptor said.

"The man holding the pipe says she is." Jake said. "So listen up..."

But then a siren was heard outside.

"You led them here?" The Raptor glared.

"That's impossible." Jake said.

And then the Raptor kicks the pipe from Jake's grip.

"Hey!" Jake yelled.

And she rushed to the Jaeger armor.

"Ah! What the Helheim now?" Jake complained.

And the Raptor closed a side plate.

And then Jake growled.

* * *

Outside, a patrol team soon arrives outside the warehouse.

* * *

Inside, the Raptor starts to strap the armor on her.

"Come on, come on, come on." She begged.

And then the plating turns on.

Yes. It works!" She beamed.

And she gets it ready as Jake appeared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey!" The Raptor said. "Get out! What are you doing?"

"Where is it?" Jake asked looking around.

"Hey, don't touch that!" She snapped.

"Where's the other one?" Jake asked.

"Other what?" The Raptor asked.

"The other set. A Jaeger needs 2 pilots." Jake said.

"Scapper is simple enough to run on a single neural lode." The Raptor said.

"Either you get out or you let me pilot it." Jake said.

And the Raptor turns to him.

"Get out!" Jake said.

"Not happening!" The Raptor said.

And then she rushed off, and then Jake gave out and followed her.

* * *

And then the 2 rushed pass the patrol team, and they ran away.

"Told you she's not a toy!" The Raptor said.

"You're gonna get us killed." Jake said. "I can get us out of this."

"I just got us out!" The Raptor remarked.

And they continued running, and then they made a turn. And then came to a stop as in front of them were an Apatosaurus and Sauroposeidon in blue Jaeger armor.

"Oh, no." The Raptor said recognizing the Jaeger team. "That's November Ajax."

"Pilots of unregistered Jaeger, this is the Pan Saurian Defense Corp." The Apatosaurus announced. "Power down and remove your armor."

And then the Raptor raised her hands up.

"No, no, no, no. Don't give up." Jake said. "You give up way too easy."

"That's what they think." The Raptor said with sly look.

And then a smoke grenade was deployed and smoke spewed around heavily.

And Team Ajax looks around trying to spot them.

And then the Raptor and Jake rushed out from the smoke and runs off.

And the Sauroposeidon soon spots them.

"Stop." The Sauroposeidon announced. "You are in violation of code 10, section 14, operation of an unregistered Jaeger."

And team Ajax went after them as the Sauroposeidon's foot lands on the ground with a heavy thud.

And the 2 Raptors continue running as they came to a ridge that was too high to jump. And quickly turned.

"Seriously?" The Sauroposeidon said as the Raptor ran pass his foot.

And Jake and the Raptor quickly turns at a bend.

"Stop." The Apatosaurus called out.

And they quickly went down a cave by some rocks.

"See? I just out-piloted November Ajax." The Raptor said.

"No you didn't." Jake said.

"Did." The Raptor remarked.

And then part of the cave shook as Team Ajax was outside and trying to dig them out.

"Didn't." Jake retorted.

And they turn as the 2 Sauropods continue digging.

"Okay, what do you got?" The Raptor asked opened for ideas. "And I'm not taking it off."

And then Jake noticed an ion cell on her side plating.

"One of those ion cells redundant?" Jake asked.

"No." The Raptor turned to him.

"They are now." Jake said removing one off.

"But I need them." The Raptor said.

"Get up to Ajax's head." Jake said giving to her.

"What?" The Raptor frowned.

"Go!" Jake said.

And then the Raptor started running and heads outside. And then she leaps onto the Sauroposeidon's front leg and quickly climbs up him to his shoulder, and then she drops the the ion cell on the plating.

_"Power down..."_

The ion cell then exploded and then caused Ajax's armor to short-fused.

And the Raptor lands on the ground and rushed off as Jake rushed out of the cave and caught up with her.

But now the Raptor's armor was failing at 12% power.

"I told you we needed that." The Raptor said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jake said.

And soon they quickly got to the beach, and ran off.

"How long before Ajax can reboot it's systems?" The Raptor asked.

Then suddenly, the Sauroposeidon's foot stomps from nowhere in front of them and they bumped into it and fell back.

"Bout that long." Jake answered.

"Get off me!" The Raptor pushed Jake off.

And then the Raptor struggles a bit and got up and runs off.

"Power down." The Sauroposeidon called out. "This is your final warning."

And then his shoulder plate deploys open, and then fires electrical harpoons and they hit her and stunning her. And soon her armor fails completely.

And then, the Apatosaur's tail nears her and taps her.

And she soon coughs as she painfully got up.

"Alright! Let's go." The Sauroposeidon called out.

And then she soon stood up and then her vest snapped off and hits the sand.

"Look what you did to my Jaeger you jerk!" The Raptor snapped.

* * *

Later, they were both in a cell as Jake learnt his new friend is name Blue.

"You should've let me piloted." Jake said breaking the silence.

"Oh like this is my fault." Blue said. "You compromised my command center."

"Wow. Your command center?" Jake said dryly.

"Yes, my command center." Blue retorted.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't hear that." Jake said sarcastically holding his hand over his ear. "Your command center."

And they started arguing.

"Conversation done!" Jake said.

"Good." Blue said.

And they were silent for a few moments.

Why did you build it?" Jake asked.

"What happened to the shutting up?" Blue asked.

"Says you wasn't gonna sell it." Jake said. "What the Helheim was you gonna do? Rob a bank or something?"

"I built her because 1 day they're gonna come back." Blue said. "The Kaiju. And when they do, I'm not gonna be stuck waiting for someone else to come save my tail. Not like before."

And Jake turns to her.

And then their cell door opens as their were 2 Utahraptors.

"You, let's go." A Utahraptor said to Jake.

* * *

And the 2 brought Jake into a room and closed the door.

And Jake looks around as the room was empty, and then a hologram appeared showing Indom.

_"Hello, Jake." _Indom greeted. _"Here we are again."_

"Just a stretch of bad luck I'll figure it out." Jake said.

_"Your father used to say we make our own luck."_

"Yeah, well. Dad said a lot of things." Jake said dismissively.

_"You were arrested in a rouge Jaeger."_

"Hold on a second." Jake said. "That wasn't my Jaeger. There this little kid, she's about..."

_"You have priors. This is serious."_

"Okay." Jake nodded. "That why I need my old friend to help me get the Helheim out of here. Just 1 last time."

_"They're not just going to let you walk. But there might be another way."_

"Okay. See, that's what I wanna hear, let's talk about." Jake said. "The other way. Lay it on me. What do I gotta do?"

_"Re enlist and finish what you started."_

"I'm not doing that." Jake denied shaking his head. "I'm too old to be a cadet."

_"I don't want you to be a cadet. I want you to help train them."_

"Train who? Train what?" Jake asked. "I'm not training no darn kids."

_"The transport is standing by to bring both of you to the East Coast."_

"Both of us?" Jake questioned.

_"You and your new recruit." _Indom finished.

And then the hologram turns off.

"Indom." Jake stood up.

And then he waves to the sensors.

"I can't believe she just hologramed me." Jake muttered.


	3. Shatterdome Arrival

An airship flies over a bay and towards a Shatterdome.

**PSDC PILOT ACADEMY**

**EAST SHATTERDOME**

And the airship soon lowers to the ground and lands as the back door lowers down.

"Yeah. Look, I didn't have a choice." Jake said.

"I know I get, but why me?" Blue asked. "Why do they want me for the program?"

And they walked out of the airship.

"You built and piloted your own Jaeger." Jake said. "These people like that kind of stuff. And they also like good fighters."

"So then why am I just a cadet and you get to be a ranger?" Blue asked.

And then loud footsteps were heard as a Camarasaurus and T. Rex walked by with red and bronze Jaeger armor.

"Valor Omega." Blue said. "That-That is Valor Omega."

And then a Brachiosaurus with Jaeger tech of a crane tow and line appeared carrying the Scrapper vest.

"Scrapper." Blue said.

And then the Brachiosaurus placed it down, but then a Hobblegrunt accidentally knocked it over.

"Hey!" Blue exclaimed annoyed.

And then a Velociraptor with light bluish scales approached them.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said.

And Jake turns to him.

"I didn't believe it when they told me you were inbound."

"How you doing, Nate?" Jake asked.

"It's Ranger Lambert." Nate corrected.

Yeah, would've laugh." Jake dryly said.

"Well, this is a military base." Nate reminded. "You remember how that works. Ranger Pentecost."

Blue then turns to him.

"And you must be Blue." Nate said turning to her.

"Yes sir. Ranger, sir." Blue replied.

"Well let's get you squared away." Nate said.

And he turns and walks off.

"Oh, and, uh, try not to steal anyway while you're here." Nate said.

And they begin to follow him.

"Did that guy just call you Pentecost?" Blue asked. "As in "Bad tail Pentecost"? A pilot of Coyote Tango, hero of basically the whole world?"

"It's just a name." Jake said.

"Yeah, really cool name." Blue pointed out.

And they followed Nate across the hanger.

"Simtraining starts at 0600." Nate informed. "You're late, you miss the day. Fall behind, you'll be on the next transport back to wherever they found you."

And the Blue noticed a Jaeger team.

"That's Titan Redeemer." Blue said.

Titan Redeemer is jade green Jaeger armor, and the team is an Ankylosaurus and Saltasaurus.

"And Bracer Phoenix." Blue said.

Bracer Phoenix plating is a lighter shade of green from Redeemer and is teamed with a Carchardontosaurus, Giganotosaurus and Hobblegrunt.

"She's a 3 man rig." Blue said and then noticed another Jaeger armor set. "Saber Athena. That's my favorite one."

Saber Athena is an orange, slick more streamlined design. And is piloted by a Suchomimus and Therizinosaurus.

"She's the fastest Jaeger in the fleet." Blue said. "Did you know that?"

_"Warning: stay clear of lift."_

"Kay, which one's yours?" Blue asked.

And they came to a stop.

"Gipsy." Nate said.

And standing close by was a blue colored Jaeger armor. And is the direct descendant of Gipsy Danger herself.

Gipsy Avenger.

"You pilot Gipsy Avenger?" Blue said astonished.

"He used to." Said a voice.

And they turn to a dark green Velociraptor.

"Until his co-pilot got a better offer in the private sector." She said. "Jules Reyes, J-Tech."

"Blue, cadet." Blue introduced herself.

"Jake." Jake said. "Ranger, apparently."

"Heard a lot about you, Pentecost." Jules said.

"Yeah?" Jake said.

"You know you still hold the record." Jules said.

"What record?" Blue asked.

"Shut up." Jake said.

"So how did they lure you back?" Jules asked. "I mean it couldn't have been the pay."

"Oh yes, it's a long story, but if you want to talk about it, then we can meet up..." Jake said.

"She's busy." Nate cuts in.

And Jake quietly rolled his eyes.

"Ranger." Jules smirked.

And Jules walks off.

"Eyes front, Pentecost." Nate said.

And they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a quarter, was a group of cadets of dinosaurs and dragons.

And 2 Velociraptors were in a combat fight.

One was brown with blue patching on her with a scar over her snout and is named Echo.

And the 2nd Raptor has a light gray color with a white patch on his head making it look like a skull, in which hinting his name.

And Skull quickly blocks a hit, but Echo swiftly got him on the face.

"Come on, Echo, not the face!" Skull complained.

"Sorry man." Echo apologized.

And then tail whips him in the face.

"Oh, it's on now." Skull said.

And Echo laughed as they fought again.

Close by, a red orange scaled Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang was playing a card game with a purple scaled Skrill named Voltage, orange scaled Brachiosaurus named Skya, and blue scaled Ankylosaurus named Ton-Ton and red scaled T. Rex named Ty.

"And raised you, 2 shower chits." Voltage said.

"Fold, Hookfang." A jet black scaled Velociraptor named Jay said. "You need all the showers you can get man."

"It's not my fault I'm literally a hothead!" Hookfang turned to him. "It's a habit!"

"Yeah. A real hothead." Ton-Ton joked.

And Skya laughed a bit.

And then a Night Fury named Toothless turns and saw the doors opening as Nate walks in.

"Ranger on deck!" Toothless announced.

And then the other cadets quickly stood by in formation.

"Cadets, this is Blue." Nate said gesturing to Blue. "She will be joining you in sim training bright and early."

And Echo and 2 other Velociraptors glanced over to her when Blue's name was mentioned.

One was a green color with a grayish tint, and is named Delta. And the other was green with darker green stripes and is named Charlie.

And Echo, Delta and Charlie actually know Blue because she's their older sister.

"And this is Ranger Pentecost." Nate gestured to Jake. "He will be helping me instruct you until I can find a new co-pilot to replace Ranger Burke. Anything you'd like to add?"

And they remained silent.

"Nothing you want to hear." Jake said.

And Nate turns to a Gallimimus cadet.

"Malikova, get Blue squared in and prepped for training." Nate ordered.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"As you were. "Nate said and leaves the room along with Jake.

"Pentecost." Toothless said astonished. "We're gonna be trained by a Pentecost!"

"Sweet!" Said a Zippleback named Barf and Belch.

"Yes!" A Pachycephalosaurus cheered.

And then he rammed his head against another Pachycephalosaur's who was his sister. And are named Pachy and Patchnutt."

"So? Not like he was the one who died helping close the Breach." Vik said. "He's never been in combat."

And everyone got back to their own thing, and Blue went up to Vik at a Jaeger simulator.

"Uh, hey." Blue said. "So, where should I..."

"Heard you built your own real Jaeger." Vik said.

"Yeah, actually Scrapper." Blue said. "I operated her too, with this solo unit..."

"If you want to put junk together, be a mechanic." Vik said in a harsh tone. "Shatterdome is for pilots."

"Hey, come on." Jay said. "I got you." And he helps her with her bag.

"Thanks." Blue said. "Um..."

"Jay." Jay introduced himself. "So you and Vik, already buddies huh?"

"Vik?" Blue questioned.

"It's short for Viktoriya." Skull said. "But you don't wanna call her that."

"Word of advice." Said a Carnotaurus named Corey. "Don't get on her bad side."

"You, what's her problem?" Blue asked.

"Took her 3 shots to pass the entrance test." Echo said.

"Yeah, and wasn't happy with the 2 failures." A blue Nadder named Stormfly said.

"Yeah, don't think she likes how you landed here." Jay said.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Blue said. "Recruiters never come around back home."

"Hey. Do you know any Saurian?" Jay asked.

"No." Blue shook her head.

"I'll teach you some." Jay said. "Calms her down. Come on, let's get you squared away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake enters a room and sets his bag down.

And he thinks for a moment.

* * *

In a city, the Onibaba attacks as it smashed it's way through some buildings.

And then Blue and Skull appeared in Redeemer armor and Skull throws a chained mace towards the Kaiju but deflects off the it's armor.

And then the Onibaba slams it's claw at them, but they got out of the way in time.

"We need to reconnect!" Skull said as the Neural Handshake was weaken.

"I know! I'm trying!" Blue said.

And then the Onibaba lunges at them, and then everything went dark.

After a few moments, the lights came back.

_"MAGLEV deactivated."_

"I just can't get this." Blue groaned.

"That sucked." Skull said.

_"Drift simulation terminated."_

As it turns out, the whole event was a simulator. And the gate doors opened as everyone was there. And a screen showed that they failed.

"You know, when I heard you gave November Ajax a run for his money." Nate said. "I thought we might have something here. Now I'm not so sure."

"How am I supposed to drift in this thing?" Blue asked removing her helmet. "It smells like feet."

"I didn't ask for your excuses, cadet." Nate said.

"You put her up against Kaiju that almost killed veteran pilots." Jake said. "Doesn't make any senses."

"Well maybe, she's not the only one who doesn't belong here." Nate said.

"Wow." Jake turns to him. "See Nate, I know you have a problem with me, but come on, she's just a kid."

"So were we. That's the point." Nate said. "You make stronger connections when you're young. And that kind of bond makes a better drift pilot."

"Yeah, I remember the pitch." Jake said. "Thanks."

And Jake then walks off.

"Hookfang, Voltage, you're up." Nate called to them. "Show our new recruit how it's done."

"Boo-Yah." Hookfang smirked.

* * *

Later that day at sunset, Jake was in the kitchen and opens a fridge.

He looks through inside, and then grabs a bottle of whip cream and jar of sauce.

"What the Helheim are you wearing?" Nate asked as Jake turns to him.

And Nate was referring the robe Jake was wearing.

"Jules loves it." Jake said. "Yeah she told me it's nice to finally have someone with style around here. Can't blame a girl. I'm hot." He then holds out a bottle ale. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Nate said.

And he went up to the table as Jake hands him a bottle. "Thanks. Ice cream's up top."

"Yes." Jake said and went to the freezer.

"So 1 more time around, huh?" Nate said. "Prove your old man wrong?"

"No, I just came back to see if your chin implant ever settled in." Jake said.

"Well, I think it settled in quite nicely." Nate said.

"Yeah, it's very commanding." Jake said sarcastically. "Kids must love it."

"Jake. These kids, they look up to us." Nate said.

"Mm-hmm." Jake nodded taking a bite of ice cream.

"We gotta show them that we can work together." Nate said.

"Well... the war ended 4 years ago, man." Jake said. "You just need to let that go. Just... whoosha."

"You have to understand your enemy's ob..."

And Jake interrupts by squirting whip cream to his ice cream.

"You ha-"

Jake cuts him off again.

Nate gave a look and Jake finishes adding whip cream.

"Sorry, mate." Jake said.

"You have to understand your enemy's objective to know how you defeated them." Nate said. "We still don't."

"No, I can help you out with that." Jake said. "See I'm thinking it has something to do with them sending giant monsters to kick the crud out of us."

"No, no, no. The Precursors won't send Kaiju to flatten a few cities if they were trying to wipe us all out." Nate said.

"Alright, look, Nate, I don't have a problem with you, but I had to make a choice." Jake said grabbing a container of sprinkles. "It was between your pretty face and prison, I choose your pretty face." He nudged the container against Nate.

"Oh, well, I'm touched." Nate said sarcastically. " And how many dang toppings do you need."

"Leave my toppings be man." Jake warned. "Don't mess with my dang toppings." And he adds sprinkles into his bowl. "So the cadets got like what? Couple of months before they graduate?"

"6." Nate corrected.

"Okay. I tell what." Jake said. "Every time you want to say something soldiery to them, I'll just nod or like "Yep, what he said". Then before you know it, they get to be pilots. And I get back to my life."

"Great." Nate said.

"Boom." Jake said.

And he placed some sprinkles in his mouth.

"It may happen sooner then you think." Nate stated.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"Big dog and pony show tomorrow." Nate explained. "SHAO and her team are presenting this new program they have. Could make us all obsolete."

"Sounds like my "get out jail free" card." Jake said.

And he took a sip of his drink and walks off.

"You know, you can front all you want... but you and I both know you could have been great." Nate said.

And he walks off.

And Jake stood there and took a bite of his ice cream.


	4. Rouge Singetail Attack

The next day, an airship takes as a Guanlong named Shao was accompanied with Indom, a T. Rex with tan scales and a series of scars on her shoulders and right side of her neck and jaw corner named Tyrant. As well as Newton, and a Singetail with green scales named Crackle.

And they went up to Marshal Quan, a blue scaled Yangchuanosaurus.

_"Ms. Shao, Marshal Quan." _Quan greeted. _"It's an honor to meet you." _He extended his right hand.

"Sorry." Newton chuckled and shook it for her. "She doesn't do the whole handshaking thing. Dr. Newton Geiszler, head of research and development for SHAO Industries. That's a nice firm, firm grip you got there, uh... _Hand hard very shake."_

_"Thank you for having us." _Shao said said.

_"Ranger Lambert and I will get you set up, ma 'am." _Quan said.

And they followed Quan.

And Indom turns to Jake.

"That's a much better look on look." Indom said.

"Well, well, well, Jake." Tyrant said. "What trouble did you get yourself into this time."

"Guess it's better then behind bars." Jake said. "Barely."

And then Newton came back chuckling.

"I-I'm sorry, is this him?" Newton asked. "It-It's got to be him, right? You're Pentecost's kid. Hey, uh, I'm Newt. I was, uh, I was a big fan of your father's. I've heard of him."

"Newton." Herrmann appeared.

"Hermann." Newton turns to him.

"I was hopping you'd be tagging along." Hermann said. "I could use your help with an experiment I'm working on."

* * *

And Hermann leads Newton to his lab.

"Now, this will only take a moment." Hermann said. "I know how busy you are."

"Yeah." Newton said.

"Don't want to impose, but, uh..." Hermann said.

And they entered inside the room.

"Aw, come on, you can't impose on me." Newton said. "I mean, we've been inside each other's heads, right? We've saved the world. We've drifted with a Kaiju!" He looks at a Knifehead figure. "You know, if we hadn't yanked that intel out of that Kaiju's brain, Raleigh would've never been able to close the Breach. Now, that was you and that was me. Technically more me, but any chance we could make this quick or...?"

"Um, deployment." Hermann said.

"Huh?" Newton frowned.

"Of Jaegers." Hermann said. "Deploying them into battle, it takes, takes too much time. The amount of damage A Kajiu can inflict before they've ev... Ah, here." He grabs a few sheets. "I think I've found a solution."

And Hermann hands them to Newton as he looks through them.

"Hermann, you know I can never read your, uh... Uh, rocket thrusters, huh?" Newton said. "Yeah. No. No. There's no fuel in the world with that kind of boost-to-mass ratio." He chuckled.

"From this world." Hermann stated.

And then Hermann went over to a table and grabs a vital of a blue liquid.

"No." Hermann said holding it out.

"I-Is that Kaiju blood?" Newton said baffled.

"Exactly." Hermann said.

And Newton follows him to another section of his lab.

"I've discovered that Kaiju blood is highly reactive when it's combined with rare Earth elements... cerium, lanthanum, gadolinium." Hermann explained.

"I realized that, pal." Newton said. "Okay. Y-You can't be fooling around with this stuff. You're gonna blow yourself up. Uh..."

"Now, no one know more about Kaiju morphology than you." Hermann said. "And if you could just take a look, please."

"No, Hermann, I got to stop you." Newton said. "Look, none of this matters. Once my boss' plans are approved, deployment time, that's gonna be a non-issue. Within a year, buddy, we're gonna have them everywhere."

"So you won't help me?" Hermann frowned.

"Look, why don't we talk about it over dinner at my place?" Newton offered.

"I don't need a hot meal, Newton." Hermann said. "What I need is a solution to a very specific problem."

"Hey." Newton said.

And then his watch beeped.

"Ah, that's me, bud." Newton said. "I'm sorry. Duty calls. It's been nice catching up."

And Newton begins to leave.

"Newton." Hermann said. And Newton turns back to him.

"I, um... I still get nightmares about what we saw when we drifted with that disgusting Kaiju brain." Hermann said.

"Yeah." Newton said. "But... it was a Helheim of a rush, wasn't it?"

And then the doors opened as a Siamosaurus appeared.

_"Dr. Geizler, time to go." _The Siamosaurus said.

_"Okay, okay." _Newton said.

* * *

Newton walked down a hall with Shao.

_"You and Dr. Gottleib were close, weren't you?" _Shao asked. _"During the war?"_

"Oh, uh... _We shared lab yes okay-" _Newton said.

_"Speak English, your Mandarin makes you sound like an idiot." _Shao said.

"I-I know, I'm terrible." Newton said. "Uh, yes, we shared a lab together."

_"What were you and Dr. Gottleib talking about?" _Shao asked.

"Oh, some crazy idea he had about thruster pod on a, on a Jaeger." Newton said.

_"Until Secretary General Indom makes her recommendation at the council summit, I can't afford a misstep." _Shao said. _"No more contact with him... until after the vote."_

"Oh. Well, the guy's completely harmless." Newton chuckled. "Uh..."

And then Shao speaks Saurdarian a little fast from him to make out.

"Uh, okay." Newton said. "Could you say that again, and this time 80% slower?"

"I said don't make me question your loyalty." Shao repeated. "Understand?"

"Ay." Newton chuckled. " What's to question?"

And Newton saw the stern look of his boss.

"I... look, I barely talk to the guy anyway." Newton said.

_"Then it won't be a problem." _Shao said. _"And work on your Saurdarian, I do not like to repeat myself. In any language."_

And Shao walks off.

* * *

Later, they were all gathered in a meeting room as Shao explained on a new and improve generation of Jaeger armor.

"My armor are the next step in Jaeger evolution." Shao explained. "The system I designed processes commands through a quantum data core. This means that a single pilot can operate the armor in any environment. As soon as the council approves deployment, based on Secretary General Indom's final report, the days of struggling to find and train drift compatible pilots will be a thing of the past."

"And you think a bunch of desk jockeys are better than us?" Nate inquired.

"We are not here to shut you down." Shao said. "Cooperation between our programs has never been more vital. If there are any questions."

And then the entire was filled with clamoring about these new armor.

"We are pilots, not a bunch of office workers!" Said an Australoventor.

"And now we're shouting." Newton said. "There's no need to shout."

"Fools." Crackle rolled her eyes.

And the clamoring continues as Jake and Indom leave the room.

* * *

And the 2 were soon in the hanger.

"Well, that was slick." Jake said. "So, how long until all this is shut down so I can go home?"

"I don't trust the tech." Indom said. "Not yet, at least."

"Well, it looks pretty good to me." Jake said if it wasn't a big deal.

"Remote systems can be hacked compromised." Indom informed.

"No, you got the key vote, right?" Jake said. "So there you go. It's your decision."

"I wish I could just go ahead and approve them." Indom said. "Nearly half the council is backing Liwen. They aren't going to like my decision."

"Who cares what they like and what they don't like?" Jake said. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna go with you. For moral support. Plus, I want to get out of this place."

"I'm glad you offered, because I already requested Gipsy Avenger as honor guard at the Council Summit." Indom said.

"Look, you know Gipsy's Nate's ride." Jake said.

"His copilot works for Liwen now." Indom said. "He needs to a new one."

"One that you already know if drift compatible." Jake said. "All right. I'll do it. I got your back. But I want to be there when you tell Nate, 'cause I just want to see his face. He's gonna be so ticked. He's just gonna stand there like, "Yeah, I don't think you belong in a Jaeger, Jake. Get out of my Jaeger. I'm handsome and hot"."

And Indom chuckled.

"He is handsome. He is hot." Jake said.

"Thank you, Jake." Indom said.

And they looked over to Gipsy Avenger's hanger.

* * *

The next day, the Council Meeting is placed at the southeastern region.

**SOUTHEASTERN**

**REGION**

**PAN SAURIAN DEFENSE CORPS**

**COUNCIL SUMMIT**

And soon, an air-lift team of dragon were air-lifing Team Gipsy Avenger which is Jake, Nate and a Spinosaurus named Spiny.

_"Gipsy Avenger, this is Marshal Quan. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. Stay focused, try not to fall over."_

"Roger that, sir." Nate replied.

_"Go for drop."_

* * *

"In 3, 2, 1." Quan counted down. "Drop!"

* * *

And then the cables detached from the 3, and then they landed on the ground.

But then Jake was suddenly caught in a memory drift and stumbles a bit.

"Jake!" Nate yelled.

And soon Jake regains his senses.

_"Drift alignment unstable."_

"Relax." Jake assured. "It's coming back to me."

"You sure?" Nate asked. "And hey... We're in each other's heads, remember?" he reminded. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop thinking about Jules. Not gonna happen."

"How about you stop thinking about kicking my tail?" Jake said. "Not gonna happen either."

"Gonna be a long day." Nate scoffed.

* * *

_"Hemispheres are calibrated, sir." _Said a Dilong. _"Neural handshake is weak, but holding."_

* * *

_"Incoming transport."_

And soon, an airship was coming into view.

And in the airship was Indom as she looked over with the new Jaeger armor. And she glanced outside by the building as Team Gipsy Avenger was in view.

* * *

And soon, Shao has arrived near the building.

But then loud squawking was heard as she looked and saw dozens of seagulls flying by. Along with some Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors.

And soon Team Gipsy saw them as they flew by them. And even Indom saw them and they looked as if they were fleeing from something.

* * *

_"Warning."_

"Gipsy to Command." Nate contacted base. "You reading this?"

* * *

And then nearby over a bay, a large Singetail with red scales appeared. And had black Jaeger armor.

And clearly looked he was looking for trouble.

* * *

"Gipsy, this is Command." Quan contacting Gipsy.

* * *

_"Be advised, we have a rogue dragon."_

And Jake and Nate glanced each other.

And the Singetail started flying over the bay towards them.

"Pilots of unregistered Jaeger, power down and remove your armor immediately." Nate called out to him with a loudspeaker.

But the Singetail showed no signs of stopping.

_"I repeat: power down and exit your armor now."_

And then the Singetail's side plate deployed opened and fired several fires as he dragon as well fired a blast.

* * *

And Quan saw it.

"Missiles fired!" Quan announced.

* * *

The airship quickly moves aside as the missiles and blast flew by.

And flew pass Team Gipsy and struck the building.

And a landing pad on the roof came loose and falls.

But Spiny quickly got it and holds it up.

And everyone started leaving as a fire blast hits Spiny.

And then a tower with blasters fired at the Singetail and he turns to them and fires a blast at them and took them out.

* * *

In the airship, Indom soon got a reading of the Singetail.

"Jake!" Indom reaches a comm. "That Singetail-"

* * *

_"-power reading is..."_

And then a high-whirring sound was heard as it was from the Jaeger back plating of the Singetail causing it.

"It's jamming our comms!" The pilot said.

And soon the Singetail turns to the airship.

* * *

"Nate!" Jake yelled.

"Power's up!" Nate said.

And then quickly twirls and throws the landing pad towards the Singetail.

And the Singetail's mouth lit ready to fire at the airship.

But then the pad struck the dragon as the blast was fired but missed.

And the Singetail turns to Team Gipsy.

And Spiny attempts to punch it, but the Singetail quickly caught his fist and swatted his foot in his face knocking him back.

And Spiny tries to attack again, but the Singetail quickly blocks it and then punched him. And then swung his tail at his face.

And then the Singetail grabs him and then threw him against the side of a building.

And Spiny recovered soon and deploys his Chain Sword as Jake and Nate appeared and deployed their's as well.

But then the Singetail lit his mouth and his tail tip lit as well and even his underside.

"Oh, crud." Jake said.

And then the Singetail started attacking them as they attempt to block his moves.

And then the Singetail lunges as Spiny quickly sidesteps and the dragon got caught in a building.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Follow my lead!" Nate said.

And then the Singetail finally pulls free.

And then Spiny deploys his Elbow Rocket, and then struck at the Singetail's chest as he was thrown back a distance.

The Singetail soon recovers, and his side plated opened and fired a few missiles.

The airship flies around trying to avoid the fight, but a missile hits part of a building as some debris then hit the airship hard.

And Team Gipsy saw them.

"Indom's hit!" Jake yelled.

And the pilot struggles to keep the airship steady.

"She's going down!" Jake yelled. "We gotta move!"

"Activating Gravity Sling!" Nate said.

And then Spiny's right wrist plating deploys and extends forward into a similar design of the Plasma Cannon.

And then aims it and a pile of debris and a ball of energy gathers them up into a ball. And then Spiny throws them at the Singetail as he was knocked back.

And then they rushed off and trying to get ahead of the falling airship.

They quickly got ahead, and Spiny fires several harpooned cables at different sides to least try to slow the airship's descent. And they held on to them as the airship hits them and the force was enough to pull them off their feet as the airship hits the ground.

"Indom!" Jake cried.

And he removes his helmet and got up.

"Jake! Wait!" Nate yelled.

And Jake hurries over to the fallen airship.

Nearby, the Singetail has recovered from the blow.

But then he looked back and saw 3 dragons in Jaeger coming towards him.

Knowing this is a fight not worth to win, the Singetail turns and flies off away.


	5. Mystery of Crackle

Sometime later back in Shatterdome, Jake stood a medic room where Indom was at now with her left arm in a sling. The cables were enough to break the descend of the airship to save her.

And then an alarm was heard buzzing.

And Jake and Indom went over to a room as Blue groans in frustration.

And they saw her trying to drift with a brain.

_"Drift alignment failing."_

"Come on, Sarah!" Blue said. "Do something... you stupid brain thing!"

And she sighed and turns to them.

"Hey." Blue said.

"Hey." Jake said.

Blue then removes her helmet and sighed.

"So, I'm not really good with emotional stuff, but... I really am sorry about your father." Blue to Indom about Stacker. "Step father? I..."

"Yeah, her family died during the Onibaba attack." Jake said.

"Stacker took me in." Indom said. "And he was my father. My family."

"So they're still using Sarah." Jake inquired turning the glass container with the brain.

"Yeah. And I can't drift with her for some reason." Blue said. "All the other cadets have been training for years and I just... I hate feeling like the slow kid."

"No one ever said drifting is easy." Indom said.

"You gotta relax." Jake said. "Or you're just grinding gears. I'll help you out."

"Got it, coach." Blue said.

"Don't call me coach." Jake said.

"All right, sensei." Blue teased.

"Concentrate." Jake said and hooks another helmet up. "You have to make a good connection. You can't do that if you're yappin' your gums."

And the 2 placed their helmets on.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready." Blue replied.

And Indom brought up a screen with her good arm.

"All systems go." Indom said.

"All right." Jake said and pushed a few buttons on the screen. "Let's see if we're drift compatible."

"Initiating drift in 3, 2, 1." Indom counted down.

And then the drift began as different memories of them flashed by.

_"Neural load exceeding limit."_

And Jake makes an adjustment.

"Stay focus, Blue." Jake said. "Remember, the stronger your connection, the better you fight."

And Blue started to focus more.

"That's it." Jake said.

Then suddenly Blue was caught in a memory.

"Blue!" Jake said trying to reach her. "Don't hang on to the memory. Just let it flow right through you."

And then she was caught completely in it.

* * *

"Blue! Jump in there!" Said a Raptor.

The memory was during when she was a teenager at Year 12 of the Kaiju War, as she was with her parents and sisters at a pier on a beach on the northern region.

And they gathered for a family photo.

"Yeah, come on." He father said. "Get together. Ready?"

And she joins in with them.

"1, 2, cheese!" And he clicks the camera. "Got it."

And then the photo extended out of the camera and he grabs it.

"Want to see?" He asked.

And Blue grabs it and went off walked pass Jake.

"Blue." Jake said trying to reach her. "Blue, you need to let it go. Amara!"

Blue stood by the edge waiting for the photo to be seen.

"Look, just listen to my voice!" Jake said. "Blue!"

Blue looks at the photo, and then strangely it suddenly started raining.

"What?" Blue frowned.

And then she saw it was no rain.

It was a large Category 4 Kaiju called the Insurrector.

And the Kaiju roars out as everyone ran for their lives.

Blue tries to run to her family, but the Insurrector broke through the pier leaving a gap.

"Blue!" Jake yelled.

"Daddy!" Blue cried. "Daddy!"

The Kaiju roars as then a T. Rex in Jaeger armor charges at the Kaiju. And Delta, Echo and Charlie backed away to a safe distance.

"Blue! Come on, jump!" Her dad said.

"Blue!" Jake yelled. "We need to break the drift!"

"Jump to me!" Blue's father said. "Come on!"

"I'm scared!" Blue cried.

"Baby, I will catch you, I promise." Her dad reached out. "Come on!"

"Blue!" Jake yelled.

"Blue, come on!" Her mom yelled.

And then finally Blue ran towards them ready to jump.

"Jump!" Her dad yelled.

Blue nears the edge ready to jump, but then the fight between the Insurrector and the Rex got too close to the pier. And then they both lost footing and fell back as the Insurrector lands right on top of her parents.

* * *

"Blue! Take it off!" Jake said unstrapping her helmet.

And soon Blue broke out of the trance.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Jake asked.

And Blue was soon able to get her surroundings back.

"I was there." Blue sniffled. "I felt it."

"Yeah." Jake said. "I felt it, too."

_"Jake, it's me." _Nate called on his comm. _"You there?"_

And Jake grabs his comm.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jake said.

_"Meet me in the lab right away. Marshal wants to see us."_

"All right." Jake said. "I'm on my way. You okay?"

Blue soon nodded.

And soon Jake leaves the room.

* * *

Jake soon meets up with Nate and Marshal Quan in a lab with Hermann.

And the table showed a hologram of the rouge Singetail.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"A scan. Just recent brought up." Quan said.

"A ranger was able to make a quick scan of the Singetail just before it flew away." Hermann said. "It's a data package. High density."

"But there's something about him that's off." Nate said.

"Let me try something." Hermann said.

And then he makes an adjustment as a hologramic ball appeared and then formed into the head of a Kaiju.

"Is that a Kaiju?" Jake asked.

"I'm checking against PSDC Kaiju archives." Hermann said.

And Hermann went through the list of every Kaiju during the war, but none were a complete match.

"No match against the database." Hermann said.

"Keep looking." Quan said. "Whatever it is, that Singetail may mot be what it appears. I want to know why."

* * *

An airship arrives at a building.

**SHAO INDUSTRIES**

**MID-EAST REGION**

And the airship lands on a landing platform.

* * *

Inside, Newton enters a lab as Crackle follows behind him.

"Hey." Newton said and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm, uh, I-I'm late. I-I thought you were still in the Southeast region." He approached Shao checking status on her new Jaeger armor.

_"The council has approved Armor deployment in an emergency session." _Shao said.

"Oh." Newton said. "Uh... that's great."

"Thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic, Doc." A Daspletosaurus said in the new armor.

"Yeah, no, I'm-I'm pumped." Newton said. "This is great. Uh, it's just the timing of everything, with the attack and all, feels a little..."

"I was there." Shao said. "I know what happened."

"Quite a shame." Crackle sadly said.

And Shao went over to the Daspletosaurus.

_"And it wouldn't have... if our armor had been in the field." _Shao said turning it off. _"Now everyone sees that."_

And she went to a table.

"Yeah. Uh, I guess they do." Newton said.

_"Which means the attack was positive... all things considered." _Shao said.

"If you look at it sideways and you squint, then maybe you could say that." Newton said. "Uh, I'm sorry, what are you... what... what's going on here?"

_"The council expects full deployment within 48 hours." _Shao explained.

"48-!" Crackle suddenly exclaimed and then clears her throat. "2 days you say?"

Newton inhales a bit from that.

"48 is a..." Newton said.

_"I've worked my whole life for this." _Shao said. "Get it done."

"Okay." Newton replied. "Yeah."

And Shao leaves the room.

"Not a problem." Newton said. "That-That'll be fine."

_"48 hours?" _A Microraptor frowned. _"No way we'll be ready."_

"Y-You don't think there's a way?" Newton said. "All right, well, then you're fired. Okay? How about that?"

And the Microraptor rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe you're promoted." Newton said. "I don't know. We'll see how it goes. Just get it done!"

And Newton groans frustrated and went up to a platform as Jaeger armor was being made.

* * *

Sometime later, Crackle enters a secret room in the Shatterdome.

And she looked around to sure she was alone. And she peaked outside the room making sure no one was around.

Once she knew it was safe, she brought out 4 beetle like objects and placed them on a table. And arranges them into a square shape, and once they were allied, the wings opened as a green beam appeared and hits another and repeats with all 4 of them.

And then they extended upward by a strange web like structure and connect to each other. And a ball of magical energy swirled as then a large white magical screen appeared with green and black edges.

"Now report." Crackle said.

_"Everything seems to be going according to plan" _Said a voice staying out of view. _"Their weaponry seems far greater than we first thought!"_

"Excellent." Crackle said. "And I've just received word that their leader is injured as well."

And laughter was heard behind the screen.

Unknowingly outside, Blue was passing by and heard the laughing and then secretly peaks through to see what was going on.

"We thought too small last time." Crackle said. "Those ponies were a lot tougher than we thought. With all of the most powerful weapons these creatures have, they won't even stand a chance!"

And she evilly laughed as more laughing was heard behind the screen.

"And once we take out all those dinosaur creatures and dragons, we gather up all their weaponry and strike!" Crackle said. "And we'll strike Equestria so hard that Princess Twilight Sparkle won't even know what hit her."

Blue secretly was confused by Crackle's behavior as if she's acting like she's not a dragon. And was confused of this Twilight Sparkle figure.

"Now, you all get ready for when I give the word." Crackle said. "And make sure everyone is ready.

And then screen closed and disappeared.

Blue knew that something was wrong, but wasn't completely. But then she accidentally shifted the door a bit as it creaked.

And it was enough to alert Crackle as she sharply turns to the door and growled.

And then she came out of the room growling as she looked around as no one was around. But not wanting to risk getting caught, she sniffs around as unknowingly above her was Blue hiding on a ledge.

Crackle continues sniffing, and then looked towards the edge. And she quietly growled as she started to climb up, and Blue quietly snarled ready to fight if she has to.

But then voices were heard as Crackle turns to the direction, and then rushed off.

And as soon as she was gone, Blue climbed down knowing clearly she's up to something.

But decides to keep it secret for now.

* * *

Sometime later, Blue returns to the cadet quarters and looks through a hologramic screen of the Singetail.

"They're calling it Red Fury." Blue said. "There's never been a rouge like this."

"I think they would've posted a dozen Jaegers if there was a memorial." A Baryonyx named Baily said.

"Indom was lucky to survive." Ty said.

"Telling me." A yellow scaled Triceratops named Dozer said.

"I wonder who that Singetail is." Charlie said.

"No idea." Delta said.

"When I die, I want that many to send me off." Skull said.

"Your pop's gonna make you work with feathers when you wash out." Echo teased.

"Jaegers do not show up when the feather guy dies." Hookfang said.

"Wait, your dad works with feathers?" Blue asked.

"He's a designer." Skull said. "He doesn't just work with..." He then closed a chest by his bed. "I'm not gonna wash out. I'm gonna be a pilot."

"Still. You die, meh,I post 1 Jaeger at your funeral." Jay said.

And Echo turns to Skull laughing.

"Maybe half a Jaeger." Jay said.

And then the others chuckled.

"Half a Jaeger." A silver Razorwhip named Windshear chuckled.

"I heard that's where they found Blue." Vik said. "In half a Jaeger."

"It was a whole Jaeger." Blue said. "It just wasn't very big, Viktoriya."

And then Vik got up and went up to her as if she was being challenged.

"Bigger is better." Vik said.

But Blue smirked and scoffed and then said something in Saurnese.

But Viktoriya understood that, and looked she was about to kill her.

"What did you say?" Viktoriya inquired.

"Uh-oh." Ty said.

Barf and Belch shake their heads quietly saying no.

And Blue said it again.

"Am I saying that right?" Blue asked turning to Jay.

"Yep." Jay nodded wincing.

"Oh, dear." Cringed a green scaled Sinoceratops named Seth.

"Oh, no." A brown scaled Gronckle named Meatlug winced.

And then suddenly Viktoriya swiftly grabs Blue into an armlock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Jay said trying to stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hookfang said as the others rushed to them.

"Guys." Skull said.

"I worked every day of my life to be here." Viktoriya said. "You didn't do anything. You were just picked up off the street like garbage!"

And then Blue quickly hits her side, and then flips her over and restrains her into a headlock.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Skull said.

"You know where I learned that?" Blue inquired. "On the streets, you big, dumb..."

"Ranger on deck!" Toothless yelled.

And then they all looked as the doors opened as Nate walked in, and they got in formation as Blue got off Viktoriya.

"She jumped me!" Blue said.

"She doesn't belong here!" Viktoriya yelled.

"I don't care!" Nate snapped as Toothless held her back.

And Viktoriya glared at Blue.

"You know, when I first joined the Corps, I was just like you." Nate said. "Worse. I was nobody." And behind him Jake appeared with Indom. "But That dinosaur that saved us, Indom, she said, "Whoever you are, the minute you enter this program, you join a family. And no matter what they do, no matter how stupid they may act sometimes..." He glanced back at Jake. "...you forgive 'em and you move on." So you start believing that in here. And you'll start believing in a Jaeger."

And then Jules appeared.

"Hey." Jules said. "Marshal's looking for you guys. Says Gottlieb found something."

* * *

They soon got to the room as Hermann revealed the Kaiju head wasn't a real Kaiju but a location.

"It isn't something." Hermann explained. "It's somewhere. Severnaya Saur Zemlya. Off Saurberia's Taymyr Peninsula."

"What's in Zemlya?" Quan inquired.

"Well, nothing anymore." Hermann said. "A facility roughly in this location was used to manufacture Jaeger power cores earlier in the war. But it was decommissioned years ago."

"Why would a Singetail be hiding out in an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere?" Nate wondered.

"Sir, permission to take Gipsy Avenger to see what the Helheim's out there." Jake said.


	6. Shatterdome Attack

A blizzard blows in Isla Sauro's most southern islands.

**SEVERNAYA ZEMLYA**

**SAURBERIA**

And soon appearing from the blowing snow came Team Gipsy Avenger as they soon came across the factory.

And Nate checks his scanner.

"Looks like it's a dead end." Nate sighed. "This place is abandoned."

"No, no, wait a second." Jake said noticing something.

And zooms in his scanner as strange readings were picked up inside it.

"I'm getting some weird readings." Jake said.

And then suddenly a screen appeared by Nate with a blaring alarm.

"INCOMING!" Nate yelled.

Jake glanced back as then a fire blast hits Spiny on the back. And he got down as several more blasts struck the factory.

And they looked back as they saw Red Fury.

And then the 3 charged towards the Singetail as he continues firing.

"Take out his legs!" Nate yelled.

And the 3 lunged at the dragon, and they pull the dragon to the ground as they slid across the ice attacking him. And then they fell over the edge of an ice chasm as they fought as they fell.

And they soon hit the chasm's floor and rolled.

And they crashed through the ice wall and slid across the ice.

Red Fury quickly recovers and got up.

And then he fires a blast at them as they block it with their Chain Swords.

"We gotta get out of here!" Nate said.

And then they Elbow Rocketed the ice under them as it cracked. And they went under the hole into the water.

And Red Fury walks over to the hole and looks down trying to spot them.

And then a bright glow was seen underwater, and then a missile launch upward above him. And then it broke apart as 6 other missiles then fired down at the ice near him. And the dragon soon fell into the water, and then Jake, Nake and Spiny charged towards him.

And they were thrown out of the water and lands on the ice.

Spiny attempts to throw a fist at the dragon, but the Singetail moves aside and grips his head and slams him against the ice. And then turns over ready to strike.

"Plasma Cannon!" Jake yelled.

And then Spiny quickly deploys his left Plasma Cannon and fires at the dragon's chest as he was thrown back.

And the 3 got up.

"Think we ticked him off." Nate said.

"Good." Jake said.

And then they took a fighting stance, and deployed their Chain Swords.

And the Singetail's mouth lit up as they charged.

"You remember our old move?" Jake asked.

"Hail yeah." Nate said.

And they all charged towards each other as Red Fury readies to fire.

And then Spiny quickly turns and slashed his blade at the dragon's side as well as Jake and Nate's as the Singetail halts to a stop as the 3 slid across the ice.

And the Singetail turns to them.

"He looks hurt!" Jake said.

"Go for his power core!" Nate said.

And they charged towards him as Spiny punches the dragon, and then slashed his blade at the dragon's leg. And then the Singetail started pushing Spiny back, and then Spiny grips the dragon's head pushing him back. And then grips both the dragon's front feet hard. And then he headbutts the dragon's head hard, and then punches hard at the dragon's jaw. And then Spiny quickly swiftly grabs hold of the armor plating as it heavily sparked.

And then smoke heavily as Red Fury soon disappeared in it as then they heard a heavy thud meaning that he dropped to the ground.

"Pilot of Red Fury, get the Helheim out of your armor!" Jake called out through a loudspeaker.

The smoke begins to lift as a strange green flash appeared. And then they saw a drag trail but too small to be a Singetail, and there was no sign of it and then they a glimpse of a gray tail disappearing under the ice.

"What the Helheim is that?" Jake said baffled.

And they were beginning to think that they weren't dealing with a dragon.

* * *

They soon got back to Shatterdome, and though the culprit got away. Blood from it was still left on the blades.

And soon Hermann looked through the blood samples.

"It's definitely not Singetail." Hermann confirmed. "Blood tests and DNA strains don't match with one."

"How'd that thing can't be dragon?" Jake wondered.

"Singetails have their own DNA." Quan said. "It wouldn't make sense for one to have different blood and DNA."

"I don't think it was a dragon." Hermann said looking a vial of it's blood. "Singetails have a special thermal signature. Particular to other dragons. This specimen does not."

"Wait, so, you're-you're saying it's not any kind of dragon?" Nate said.

"The genetic fingerprints indicate distinctly and also found traces of black skin, and what appears to be wing membranes." Hermann said.

"Singetails didn't do this." Quan said.

And they turned to him.

"Something else did." Quan said.

* * *

Outside, what was left from inside the factory was brought here as it was some kind of rock formation with different entrances and some source of green substance.

"Oh, my gosh." Skull said. "That hunk weird rock was where the not-Singetail was hiding."

"Crazy." Baily said.

"We got to get a look inside." Blue said.

"Inside?" Skull turned to her as if she was crazy.

"Even the twins would think twice going in there." Seth said.

"That thing's connected with that creature." Blue said. "Come on, guys. When are we gonna get a chance to see something like this again?"

"Never." Skull said. "Never would be good."

"I'm with Skull." Seth said.

"Same." Skya said.

"You guys can stay here." Blue said. "I'm going."

And she begins to head towards it.

"No, Bl... Blue." Skull tried to stop her.

* * *

Soon, they were looking inside the rock formation and saw different gaps opening and closing.

"Guys, guys, we should not be in here." Skull said.

"We might get kicked out if we get caught." Seth said.

And they soon enter large chamber as the sound of liquid drops dripping was heard.

"Whoa." Blue said astonished.

And the entire has several strange green objects around the cavern.

"It's almost as if something was living in here." Blue said. "Like... a hive."

"Someone would be pretty wicked to live here." Jay said. "Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Skull said. "Working with feathers is sounding better and better."

"Guys, I really think we should get out." Seth said nervously.

"Seth, will you relax?" Skya said. "It's not like it's gonna come to life."

"That would be freaky." Voltage said at the thought.

And Blue noticed something on the wall.

"Shine your light over here." Blue said.

And Jay turns his light to the rock wall and saw what appears to be a few strains of jade green hair.

"Oh, yeah, let's just go yank on the hairs of the weird-tail alien dragon change-shiftier." Skull said sarcastically.

As Blue straps part of the rock to get the strains, a liquid oozes down the wall near them.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Blue looks at it closely.

"I think it's some kind of..." Blue said.

And the the liquid drops on Jay's right arm, and then it suddenly started burning his skin as he yells in pain as it was Kaiju blood somehow brought here. And drops to the ground.

"Jay!" Blue cried.

And Baily, Seth, Skya, Voltage and Skull turns to them.

"I told you not to yank on those." Skull remarked.

"Go get help! Go!" Blue said.

"Man, we are so screwed!" Skull cursed.

* * *

Later, Blue was in a room as Jake, Indom and Tyrant were outside talking to Quan.

_"This goes way past what she did." _Jake said muffled.

_"The decision has been made." _Quan said. _"Security will take it from here. We're done!"_

And soon, Quan walks off as Jake, Indom and Tyrant enter the room.

"Is Jay okay?" Blue asked concernedly.

"He's got some scarring, but yeah, he'll live." Jake assured. "Marshal put him on probation. Skull, Skya, Baily, Seth and Voltage, too. They blink wrong, all of 'em are out."

"Blue, we're very disappointed in you." Tyrant said. "You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed us. And what's worse, you put Jay, Skull, Baily, Skya, Seth and Voltage in danger. Blue, being brave and stubborn doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"No, it's not their fault." Blue said. "I talked them into it."

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk to the Marshal, but... you're dismissed from the program." Jake said.

"We're sorry." Indom said.

Blue remained silent as she tries to act tough.

"Never belonged here anyway." Blue said.

"Really?" Jake said. "You know, I used to say the same thing a long time ago. But I actually didn't want to be here. Still don't."

"Why'd you sign up?" Blue asked.

"We were at war." Jake explained.

"It was just over a year before the Breach closed." Indom said.

"And Stacker was leading the charge and I thought... maybe I could see more of him." Jake explained. "Maybe even drift with him. Fill my dad's place. Well, 1 night, me and Nate got into it. It was over something stupid. I can't even remember what. Some I climbed in an old Mark 4 just to show him I didn't need him to be a great pilot."

"That's pretty dumb." Blue said.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"How far'd you get?" Blue asked.

"About 7 steps, well, take or leave." Jake said.

"That's not how I remember." Indom said.

"How far did you get?" Blue repeated unconvinced.

"About 2 steps, then I blacked out from the strain." Jake admitted. "And the first thing I saw when I woke up was Stacker, just standing right in front of me, looking stern."

"Wh-What'd he say?" Blue asked.

"He said I was out of the program." Jake said. "He said I didn't deserve to be in a Jaeger. Look, he said a lot of things."

Blue remained silent.

"A year later, my dad was gone." Jake said. "And I didn't get a chance to prove him wrong. More importantly, I didn't get a chance to prove it to myself. You listen to me. Don't let what other people think of you define who you are. You won't like where that takes you. Do you understand?"

And Blue nodded.

"And keep your head up." Jake added. "And you might just be as good-looking as me in this of situation."

And Blue scoffed and laughed a bit.

"Seriously." Jake said. "This face is, is set up well. Beauty is a burden." He then chuckled. "You'll be all right."

And then Jake, Indom and Tyrant began to leave the room.

"Crackle." Blue suddenly said.

And they 3 came to a stop and turn to her.

"What?" Jake frowned.

"Crackle doesn't seem to be who we thought." Blue explained.

"That's impossible." Jake said. "Crackle been in the service for over a month now."

"She was talking to someone through a screen, something about your weaponry." Blue said. "And she mentioned somebody named Twilight Sparkle."

"Blue, are you sure about what you're telling us right now?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Blue nodded. "Yeah. I overheard her talking to someone the other day. I thought it might be important."

"Yeah." Jake said. "Thank you."

And he, Indom and Tyrant exit the room.

* * *

They soon joined up with Hermann.

"Crackle?" Hermann frowned. "She doesn't seem like a troublemaker.

"Yeah, not that we know of." Jake said.

"Even if it is true, who was she contacting?" Nate wondered. "We gonna need more to connect Fury to Crackle."

"What about Newt?" Hermann said. "He'd have access to the internal records, the shipping manifests..."

"All right." Jake said. "Go see him. And keep a low profile."

"I have a mission?" Hermann said. "Finally."

"We'll take what we know to the Marshal." Jake said.

And they went off.

* * *

**SHAO INDUSTRIES**

Meanwhile, everyone in SHAO Industries was getting ready.

And soon, Shao enters the building.

_"The building is secure, ma'am." _Said a Mei Long.

_"No visitors without the proper credentials." _Shao said. _"I don't want anyone interfering with deployment."_

And then her tablet beeped as she checks it and was in concern.

_"What is it?" _The Mei Long asked.

_"I'll be in my office." _Shao said.

_"Okay." _The Mei Long replied.

And the Mei Long walks off.

And Shao remains silent.

* * *

Back at Shatterdome, an Albertosaurus was packing up Blue's things.

"This isn't fair." Skull said.

"I'm sorry." Jay apologized. "You don't deserve this."

Even Viktoriya was sad of Blue leaving.

"It was my fault." Blue said. "This is on me."

And the Albertosaurus hands Blue her bag and begins to escort her out as the other cadets watched sadly. Even Delta, Echo and Charlie were sad of their sister leaving.

"Blue." Viktoriya spoke.

And Blue turns to her.

"The next Jaeger you build... make it a big one." Viktoriya said.

And they left the room as everyone remained sadly silent.

* * *

Outside near the Shatterdome, a team of Singetails air-lifted a Giganotosaurus and T. Rex towards the base.

* * *

And in a lab in SHAO Industries, Newton checks over with the other new Jaeger armor being deployed.

"And we have delivery at 100%, people." Newton announced. "A hundred perfect! That's the way that it's done, okay? I told you we could do it, and we did it!"

_"Malfunction."_

"Link is dropping in armor 375!" An Alioramus said.

"Why?" Newton asked. "Why? Figure out why!"

* * *

Unaware of trouble, Jake and Nate were talking to Quan.

"We'll take what we know to the council in person." Quan said. "Prep a transport."

And Jake glanced over Blue was bring escorting to an airship.

"Give me a second." Jake said.

_"The armor in the field are malfunctioning!"_

* * *

_"Stop the ones coming in form deployment!"_ A Guanlong said.

* * *

Jake looked over to the as the armor in the Giganotosaurus and T. Rex started acting up.

But then the other Singetails glanced each other and snickered as if they were getting ready of something. As well as the Giganotosaurus and T. Rex.

And everyone below quickly rushed off.

"Get to Gipsy!" Quan ordered. "Go!"

And then the Giganotosaurus roars out.

"All pilots, man your Jaegers and engage hostiles!" Quan announced through a P. A.

And then the Singetails quickly flew down the base as the Giganotosaurus and T. Rex lands on the ground. And Blue quickly runs off.

And soon the Singetails, Giganotosaurus and T. Rex and began to attack.

And then Team Valor Omega appeared and then fired a blast at the Giganotosaurus.

And then one of the Singetails charged and fired a blast of the T. Rex knocking him back.

* * *

At SHAO Industries, Newton heads down a staircase as members rushed around trying to fix the problem.

"Okay, you got this." Newton said remaining calm. "You cool? Yeah, super cool. Just, uh, just stay calm."

_"Dr. Geiszler!" _A Guanlong said. _"_S_hao's looking for you."_

"I-I know. I'm heading up!" Newton said. "I'm heading right..."

Then suddenly Newton was pulled into a room and saw it was Hermann.

"Hermann." Newton frowned. "Uh, what are you doing here? How'd you get in here?"

"I do have PSDC credentials, and besides, everyone else seems a little bit preoccupied with the killer armor your boss just set off!" Hermann said.

* * *

At Shatterdome, 2 Singetails lunged on the Valor Omega's 's back as he tries to reach them.

But then the rouge Giganotosaurus swung his head against him. And then the 2 dragons lifted the T. Rex off his feet and then threw him.

And he hits the ground hard in front of Blue as she was knocked off her feet and hits the ground.

And 2 airships took off as one was hit by a fire blast of the Singetails.

And soon Blue got up and looks around everyone rushed for cover and as the Singetails, rouge Giganotosaurus and T. Rex continue their rampage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermann explains everything to Newton.

"It's Crackle." Newton said.

"No." Newton said.

"She's up to something and it's not good." Hermann said.

"No. No way." Newton denied.

"And while you were basking in the glow, she took your research and she twisted it." Hermann said. "Help me stop her, Newton. Help me save the world like old times."

"All right, technically, uh, you were helping me last time." Newton pointed out. "Let's get that straight."

"Fine." Hermann said. "Help me help you save the world. What do you say?"

"Well, I say, um, I say... Don't shoot"! Newton suddenly said.

And then 4 Guanlongs appeared aiming blasters at them.

"Uh..." Newton then tries to speak Saurnese. "Dang it! Why can't I get this language?"

* * *

Meanwhile, every dinosaur and dragon were rushing to find cover as Blue as an Ankylosaurus swung with heavy club at a Singetail's head.

And then Jay and the other cadets appeared as she got to them.

"What's happening?!" Jay yelled.

"Blue! Are those Singetails?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, they're teamed up with a Rex and Giga." Blue said.

"What are they doing?" Hookfang asked watching them.

"I don't know." Blue said. "They just went crazy."

"Hey!" Nate yelled.

And they turned to Nate rushing by.

"Clear the deck now!" Nate yelled.

"Get back your quarters RIGHT NOW!" Jake yelled.

And then 2 Singetails flew in and then fired blasts and they hit the side of the wall.

"Yes, sir!" Toothless yelled. "Go, go, go!"

"Go! Go!" Stormfly yelled.

And they quickly ran off.

A blast soared pass Nate as he ducks, and then part of the wall weakens and then starts falling down.

"Go! Get the hail out of here!" Jake escorting everyone out of the way. "Come on!"

And then a Raptorex tripped and fell.

"Come on, come on." Nate helped her up. "Get up."

And she rushed off as Nate turns to the falling wall coming at him. And then suddenly Jules rushed from nowhere and shoves him out of the way as the wall hits the ground.

And the dust clears as Nate and Jules turn to each other.

And then Jake appeared completely baffled.

"Really?" Jake said.

And they turn to him.

"Now?" Jake said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newton and Hermann were in an elevator with the 4 Guanlongs.

And Newton glanced over to Hermann, and then Hermann started coughing, and then coughs loudly as they turned to him. And then he whacks a Guanlong with his cane.

And then knocks 2 back as Newton holds back the one next to him preventing him shooting his blaster.

"Hermann! A little help!" Newton said.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as Hermann continues whacking 3 Guanlongs.

"Next time, why don't you learn hot to use a gun!" Newton said and punches the remaining one.

And he and Hermann stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Newton." Hermann said.

"Yeah." Newton said.

"I'd hug you if I didn't have a rule about public displays of affection." Hermann said.

"It's fine." Newton said.

"Oh, heck with it." Hermann then hugs him.

"Okay. All right." Newton said. "If you're done groping me, let's take care of the armor, right?"

And they headed off.

* * *

In a lab, everyone was checking to work out the error in the armor still.

_"Shut down all systems! Now!" _Said a Microraptor.

And then suddenly Crackle appeared and then roars loudly.

"Everyone, get out of the lab right now!" Crackle demanded.

And then everyone rushed out as Crackle quickly rushed to the screen as Newton and Hermann entered the lab.

"Crackle? What are you doing here?" Newton asked.

"I'm trying to shut this armor down." Crackle said.

"What do we do?" Hermann asked. "How do we stop this?"

"There's a back door, Hermann." Newton said.

"To what?" Hermann asked.

"To the armor subroutine." Newton said.

"I'm getting to that right now." Crackle said. "In fact, I added my own just in case I want to get in here and poke around down the road."

"Oh, sneaky culprit." Hermann said.

And Newton laughed. "I know, right?"

"Indeed." Crackle smirked slyly.

And then she finished up, but then the screen showed of instead the armor shutting down. It actually showed the entire island's defense system shutting down.

"What did you just do?" Hermann asked concernedly.

"What I've been planning the last 2 months." Crackle smirked in an evil way and turns to them. "I'm taking you all out."

And Hermann and Newton had shocked looks.

* * *

All across the island, teams of Singetails were attacking everywhere and everyone.

* * *

At the Shatterdome, a screen shows as the whole island's under attack and every defense system was being shut down.

And then Quan enters the room.

_"Where the Helheim are my pilots?!" _Quan demanded. _"Sitrep!"_

_"Systems failing, multiple locations!" _A Guanlong said. _"It's the Singetails, sir!"_

And Quan reaches his P. A.

"All pilots, systems detected." Quan announced. "Singetails in the field are attacking multiple locations across the island."

And then 3 Singetails fired blasts towards an airship and lands a direct hit as it falls into the water.

* * *

In the lab, Hermann turns to Crackle horrified.

"Why?" Hermann said. "Why would you do this?"

"Why would I do this?" Crackle asked herself. "Hm. Well, appearances can be unexpectedly."

Unknowingly, Tyrant and Indom by the lab's entrance behind the wall listening.

"Yeah, no, I don't know, maybe I wanted to crush you all along with my subjects to get revenge on someone who defeated me." Crackle said. "No one... defeats a queen and gets away with it."

"Queen?" Newton frowned.

"Subjects?" Hermann frowned equally confused.

"Well, now. My, oh may. There you go. There's the problem." Crackle said and turns to them. "It appears I've revealed too much."

And she evilly chuckled.

And then a ring of green fire appeared around her, and then flares up. And then her wings changes into insect like wings, her legs been became long horse like legs with holes.

And then the flames die as she was revealed to be a black bug like horse creature with deep blue/green mane and tail, green back, slit blue/green eyes, a twisted horn and a crown on her head.

"Surprise, surprise." She cackled.

"W-Who are you?" Hermann asked.

"Chrysalis: Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings." She confirmed. "Me and my subjects come from the land beyond ours, we travel far and wide feeding on the love of every creature we come across. Until we were beaten by the ponies of Equestria, we eventually regrouped to plot a new plan. But then some scouts told me of a remote island filled with creatures unknown to everyone with powerful weapons. In fact, every single dragon attacking you all are my subjects."

And then suddenly Shao appeared and grabs a blaster.

_"Hooves up!" _Shao aimed the blaster at Chrysalis. _"You're not going to ruin my life's work."_

And then Tyrant and Indom enter the room.

"Oh, hey, boss." Chrysalis smirked.

* * *

At Shatterdome, the main gates nearly closed as the rouge Giganotosaurus rushed to them and holds the doors from closing. And then the rouge Rex appeared as well as 4 Singetails to forcefully pry them open.

And then they forcefully pushed them aside started attacking everyone at sight.

And then Blue and the other cadets appeared running by. And rushed towards Jake, Nate and Jules hiding behind the wall section.

"What the Helheim are you doing here?" Jake asked. "I told you to get to quarters!"

"All the doors are blocked!" Blue said.

"What do we do?!" Echo exclaimed.

* * *

Shao holds the blaster towards Chrysalis.

_"How did you do it without me knowing?" _Shao asked.

"I mean, you creatures don't usually pay much attention a lot." Chrysalis said. "We can easily fool someone without knowing. I mean, I actually fools every single pony when I disguised myself as a pony princess. All but 1. Especially since you always thought... you were the smartest fool in the room."

_"In about a second, I'm going to be." _Shao said about to pull the trigger.

And then Chrysalis hissed loudly and fired a green beam at the ceiling, and then quickly flies out of the room as Shao tries to shoot her.

_"Security, find and detain the bug pony." _Shao said through her comm. _"If he tries to resist, blow her head off."_

* * *

"You stay here." Jake said. "We're gonna try and get to Gipsy."

Gipsy Avenger armor was in it's hanger as a fire blast hits the wall near it.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked Nate.

"No." Nate turns to him. "You?"

"No." Jake replied. "On 3."

"Great." Nate said.

"1, 2..."

_"Hello? Anyone there?"_

Jake reaches his comm. "Gottlieb?"

* * *

"Jake!" Hermann said. "Thank Saur."

* * *

"We're under attack!" Jake said. "You need to find Liwen-"

* * *

_"-to shut down the armor!"_

Liwen searches through the files as Tyrant and Indom stood by in case Chrysalis comes back.

"It isn't her." Hermann said. "It isn't Liwen. It-it was Crackle. But she's not what we thought she was. She's not a Singetail, she's not even a dragon. She's a Changeling."

* * *

_"Her name is Queen Chrysalis. And the attacking Singetails and dinosaurs are Changelings as well."_

Jake and Nate turned to each other completely stunned.

"Gottlieb, can you get her to disable the armor?" Nate asked.

* * *

"No. She got way." Hermann said.

* * *

At the Shatterdome, a Gallimimus runs for it's life as a Skrill flew in terror as 2 Singetails flew after it.

And then they got to the Skrill's side and fired a blast at him causing him to be knocked aside and collides with a Nadder very hard.

"Gottlieb, shut 'em down." Jake said.

* * *

_"I've penetrated the subroutine." _Liwen said.

She begins to shut the armor's system down, but it was then blocked by something that Chrysalis did.

"It-It's trying to lock you out." Hermann said.

"Feedback loop." Liwen said and rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Singetails were still continuing attacking across the island.

* * *

Back at Shatterdome, the rouge Rex looks around dangerously closed to the group's hiding place.

"Gottlieb, what the Helheim is going on?" Jake called to him. "Gottlieb!"

The Rex soon climbs up the wall section, and then a cannon deploys out and then fires at the Rex's head killing it. And slumps to the ground lifeless, and then changes into a smaller version of a Changeling from Chrysalis.

And the rouge Giganotosaurus turns to the cannon hearing it, and he roars and charges. And lunges into the air, and the group backs away as the Giganotosaurus stomps his foot on the cannon crushing it.

"Gottlieb, shut 'em down or we're gonna die!" Jake said through his comm.

And soon the Giganotosaurus spots them.

"Shut 'em down!" Jake yelled.

* * *

In the lab, Liwen quickly went through a tablet and types a code.

And then it went up to the screen, and clears whatever Chrysalis has infected.

* * *

And the armor on rogue Giganotosaurus started making an electrical whirl.

And then soon it shuts down completely.

* * *

Yes!" Hermann cheered.

* * *

And then soon the armor plating disconnected and falls off the dinosaur.

* * *

And soon, one by one across the island the armor of every rouge dinosaur shuts down and falls off them.

* * *

And the screen soon showed every one of Liwen's armor has been shut down.

"Liwen has disable the armor." Hermann said through his comm. "The attack is over. I repeat, the attack is over."

But then an alarm beeped as they looked at the screen.

"Oh, no." Hermann said horrified.

* * *

"Oh, no" what?" Jake asked.

* * *

"All the Changelings are flying off and started to regroup." Hermann said. "They're heading towards Chrysalis and flying northwest. I think they're regrouping for a new attack."

_"Copy that." _Jake said.

* * *

"Get back to the dome." Jake said.

* * *

_"We're gonna need all the help we can get." _Jake said.

And Hermann, Newton, Liwen, Indom and Tyrant turn to each other.

And know they have a new problem.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**SURPRISE!**

**Chrysalis and her army appear in this story.**

**Now the reason for that is, where else has Chrysalis been between Season 2 and Season 6 and what she's been doing.**


	7. Discovering the Changeling Lair

After the carnage, everyone began helping out with those that are injured.

"You girls okay?" Jules asked.

Echo and Viktoriya were tending an injured Dramillion.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both replied.

And Jules went up to Jake and Nate as they helped removed a piece of rubble of a Nadder, and they turn to her.

"All right, what do we got?" Nate asked.

"The reports are still coming in, but Changelings took out Jaegers and Shatterdomes across the island." Jules said.

"All right. How many Jaegers do we have here?" Jake asked.

"Operational? Gipsy Avenger, barely." Jules replied.

"That's it?" Nate said.

"Yeah." Jules said.

"Okay. We need more Jaegers up and running of this is gonna be a short fight." Jake said.

"Even if we can, all of our pilots are either dead or severely injured." Jules said.

"Okay, okay, 1 disaster at a time." Nate said. "Let's just focus on those Jaegers."

And then Jake turns to Blue helping tend the injured Nadder.

"Smallie, come over here." Jake said.

And then Blue went over to them.

"I need you to help Jules with the repairs." Jake said. "Can you do that?"

"I thought I was kicked out." Blue said.

"I'm kicking you back in." Jake said and turns to Nate. "She's pretty good at turning junk into Jaegers. You good with that?"

"Heck yeah." Nate said.

"Right, we got a work to do and not a lot of time." Jake said.

And then Toothless looked out and saw something.

"We got incoming!" Toothless yelled.

And they turned and saw a dozen airships and other dragons approaching the Shatterdome and they soon landed as one had it's side door opened as Hermann came out.

"I brought some help!" Hermann said.

And soon Liwen, Newton, Indom, and Tyrant came out as well.

* * *

Shortly later, they were in a room looking at a map.

"We all know that Chrysalis and her army have retreated." Hermann said. "And are moving northwest."

"Well, the swarm of bug ponies are moving away from the mainland and towards the ocean." Nate said. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe they're trying to link up with the other Changelings and regroup." Liwen theorized.

"Chrysalis must be hiding out somewhere." Indom said. "There's over 200 miles of ocean between and the mainland."

"Any Jaegers closer to those Changelings than us?" Jake said.

"What was left of the Chin-do and the Saur-Sakhalinsk domes tried to intercept... emphasis on "tried"." Hermann said. "I'm afraid we're on our own."

"There's got to be something here." Nate said looking through the map. "Something in the direction their going."

"Maybe their heading back to where they came from." Tyrant said.

And then Jake thought of something.

"Maybe that's not where they're headed." Jake said. "Pull up a map of the northwestern islands."

"Pushing data to main display." A Struthiomimus said working at a database.

And a map was shown with the smaller islands off the main island's northwest region.

"What, do you know something we don't?" Nate asked.

"You said we need to understand our enemy's objective to know we've beaten them." Jake said. "What if the Changelings weren't blindly attacking all the other Shatterdomes? What if we were just in their way?"

And the map showed a dozen group of islands.

"Blue said that Chrysalis mentioned our weaponry." Tyrant said. "They probably gotten a hold with some of them."

"Now we're just left with where they're all hiding." Indom said.

"We better get some dragons scouts out there." Tyrant said. "And there a few outposts on a few islands over there. Though haven't been in use for years."

"I'm gonna check with Jules for Jaeger repairs." Jake said.

"Even if we had a hundred Jaegers, there's no way to intercept in time." Liwen said.

"We don't even know where they're hiding." Tyrant said. "They could be hiding on any one of those islands."

"We still need a scout team." Nate said.

"We have 'em." Jake said.

And Nate soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, great." Nate said.

* * *

A few hours later, an airship flies near one of the islands in the northwest region. And Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Windshear flew alongside it.

And on the airship were the other cadets.

"This looks pretty good." Jay said.

"Those cliffs could work." Blue said. "Good sightlines, easily defendable."

"The location is great." Seth said.

"It's perfect." Patchnut said.

"Yeah. Too perfect." Pachy said suspiciously.

And Patchnut turns to him.

"I'm just saying one would say, "When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks." Pachy said.

"Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure no one ever said that." Jay said.

"You never know." Patchnut said. "Those Change bug things could be hiding here."

And they flew around to find a clearing for the airship to land.

* * *

Later that evening, they soon found an abandon outpost with a big enough clearing. And 4 lizards named Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack were with them after volunteering.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night." Jay instructed. "We need dry for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps."

However, everyone behind had other ideas.

"Hookfang, what is that?" Blue asked.

"It's a "H" for "Hookfang"." Hookfang said drawing a H on the ground. "Something I'd like to see when coming here."

"That's ridiculous." Blue said dismissively. "It's doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational."

"Uh, guys, what we really need is..." Jay tried to speak.

"A place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work." Seth cuts in. "You're absolutely right, Jay."

And Meatlug brought a modeled outpost.

"Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts." Seth said.

"Is that a hot tub?" Blue asked a bit baffled pointing to a circle of rocks.

"No, that's the mud bath." Seth said. "The hot tub is over there." He gestured to a circle of rocks next to it.

Toothless raised a brow confused.

"Tell me about it." Jay said.

"Wait a minute." Pachy said looking at it. "Everyone stop. I don't see it."

"Me, neither." Patchnut agreed with him.

"See what?" Jay asked.

"Um, the boar pit." Pachy said. "Where is it? Where's the boar pit?"

"You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit." Patchnut said solemnly.

"Why?" Blue questioned incompletely confused.

"Everbody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Pachy said.

Blue only stared with a blank look.

"Not sure where to find boars." Seth said.

And then Toothless fires a blast at the H to get their attention.

"Oops, sorry about that." Jay said. "Okay, so, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night."

"Wait, what about the..." Pachy frowned.

"Ah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah! We'll talk about the outpost design in the morning." Jay said. "For now, someone needs to get the water."

"Ugh. I don't know about you, but I Whiny Shatterdome Jay way better than Princess Outpost Jay." Corey said and walks off.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something." Revvit said.

"I sure hope we don't run in those Changelings." Click-Clack said looking around.

"How do we know they aren't in front of us as trees?" Ton-Ton asked watching the treeline.

"Uh, Ton-Ton, I think they do living beings." Ty said.

"Oh. Right on." Ton-Ton said.

* * *

Hours later, late at night everyone was asleep, and Waldo snored a little loud.

"Ramps..." Ton-Ton said in his sleep.

And then Blue lightly stirs and woke up, and then faint distant voices were slightly heard. And then she quietly got up and went to had a look.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blue wanders into a rocky area and has lost of what she was following and looks around.

And then slight movement caught her attention and looks over to some rocks.

And then appearing into view were 2 Changelings in a type of black armor. And they seem to be on a patrol run.

Blue quietly moved behind some rocks as the 2 Changelings moved dangerously closed to her hiding place. And she carefully peaks out as they got closer, and then one Changeling spotted some movement and then fires a beam.

And the beam hits a tree as a bird quickly flies off.

And the 2 Changelings laughed as they walked off, and Blue quietly rushed away from them.

* * *

The next morning, Ton-Ton was asleep still on his back on a bedrock as the others watched him.

"Wonder what he's dreaming about." Ace said.

"10 chunks of ore says it's ramps." Skya laughed a bit and bets.

"20 says cliff-jumping." Dozer said.

"1 way to find out." Ace chuckled mischievously.

And then Ace hops up on the rocks and got to Ton-Ton's ear and stood there for a moment.

"WAKE UP, TON-TON!" Ace yelled.

And then Ton-Ton jumped wide awake and flips over sending some rocks flying. "What?!"

And a rock landed on Dozer's horns, and he lightly growled and tossed it off him.

"Pretty sure Blue would've asked if he's always like this." Skya said and glanced around. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Must be out looking around." Waldo guessed.

"Okay, let's see what we got of this place." Ty Said. "Rev?"

"Well, this place hasn't been used in 5 years." Revvit said. "But the main hanger is in good shape, and just a few hours of work and it's good as new."

"Let's team it up!" Ty said.

* * *

As the others got to work on the outpost, Jay, Stormfly and Toothless went out to find Blue.

"Surely she must've came this way." Stormfly said.

"Hope she's okay." Jay said.

"Relax, she's definitely a lot tougher than she looks." Toothless assured and smirked. "Besides, I've seen the way you looked at her."

"What?!" Jay exclaimed. "No!"

"Oh, Blue's gotten under your skin." Stormfly teased. "Come on, admit it."

"A rugged Raptor like you." Toothless smirked.

"A more rugged Raptor like her." Stormfly chuckled.

"No, no, no. You guys are dead wrong." Jay denied.

And he walks ahead as then Toothless and Stormfly laughed and high-five each other.

"Denial is the clincher." Toothless said. "You're in love, Black Panther!"

"Real mature, guys." Jay sarcastically said. "Real mature."

* * *

Back with the others, they finally managed to get the main hanger cleared out and up and running.

"Got another customer for ya." Ty said.

And Ton-Ton brought in crate with more supplies.

"It will have to wait." Revvit said on Dozer's nose horn as he and Ace were working on a Jaeger frill gadget on him. "Dozer's frill is stuck."

"Not for long." Dozer said. "I got it."

And then he starts to lower the blade down, but it was still stuck as he tries to get it loose.

"It's coming, it's coming." Dozer said. "Be back to dozin' in no time."

"You might want to let me have another look, Dozer." Revvit said.

And Dozer continues trying to lower the blade, and then suddenly a nut from the blade pops out and bounced around the walls and bounced off Ton-Ton's nose and flies.

"Incoming!" Revvit yelled.

And Waldo and Click-Clack jumped and screamed and ducked as the nut flew by. And they watched as it bounced of the walls and between Dozer's horns. And then finally rolls over to Revvit.

"Uhhh... You seemed to have stripped your coupling nut." Revvit said.

"Oh, is that all." Dozer said. "What does that do again?"

"It let's you raise and..."

And then Dozer's blade drops and hits the ground with a heavy thud.

"Lower your blade." Revvit finished.

And then Dozer tries to lift it up but with no luck.

"Now it's stuck down." Dozer said.

"Good look for ya." Ty joked.

And Ace went over to where the spare pairs are kept.

"We don't have any spare coupling nuts." Ace said.

"We should have a look in the other crate." Revvit said.

Meanwhile, the others working on other design they can change to the place.

As Charlie was helping Seth, he grabs a rock from Hookfang's pile.

"Uh, excuse me?" Hookfang said. "My rock."

"Oh, how do you figure?" Seth slightly glared.

"I need it!" Hookfang slightly snapped. "That rock makes the bottom of my "H". And I need my "H"."

"Really? Your "H"?" Seth scoffed. "Your genius architectural marvel."

"Give me the rock." Hookfang demanded.

"Ah, since you put it like that..." Seth holds the rock out.

Hookfang was about to grab it, but then Seth quickly tossed it over to Charlie, and she tossed over to Meatlug who then ate it. And then spits out a bit of lava as she smirked.

"There. There's your rock." Seth smirked.

And Charlie laughed a bit.

And the 2 got back to the model, and then Hookfang stood up indignantly, and turns to the model. And then fires a small fire stream at it settling on fire. Much of Seth's horror.

"And there's your architectural marvel." Hookfang smugly said.

And Seth gasped in hysteric horror.

"Should've seen that coming." Echo said.

"Yep." Windshear agreed with her.

And then 3 started fighting each other.

* * *

Meanwhile further inland, Jay, Toothless and Stormfly were still looking for Blue. And have entered at a rocky area.

"She has got to be somewhere." Jay said.

"Why would her trail lead here?" Toothless wondered.

Stormfly looks out ahead, and then noticed something.

"Uh, guys." Stormfly called out. "I think we missed something over here."

And then they went over to her, and then saw something of complete shock.

A mile away was the ruins of an extinct volcano, flying around it were possibly hundreds of Changelings.

"We're gonna need a bigger weapon." Stormfly said.

And then Blue appeared next to them.

"They're probably been here for months." Blue said.

"We better think of something- Wait, Blue?!" Jay exclaimed realized she was there. "What are you doing here?!"

"I saw 2 Changelings last night, and I followed them here." Blue explained.

"We better get up and warn the others." Toothless said.

"Hang on." Stormfly said and brought a tracking device.

"That way, we'll come back ready for the fight." Stormfly said.

"Let's get back to Shatterdome, and help with the Jaegers." Blue said. "We got a fight to finish."


	8. Endgame

They soon all got back to the Shatterdome, and everyone helped out with the repairs of the Jaegers. And Jay, Blue and Viktoriya added a new side panel to Bracer Phoenix. And Toothless and Stormfly helped out Windshear with Saber Athena. And Jake instructed Skya as she lifts a crate as she held a Jaeger gadget on with a crane hook and cable.

And close by, Liwen and Hermann looked over through some notes.

* * *

Inside, Jake and Nate followed Jules through a hall.

"Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo, and Bracer Phoenix are good to go." Jules reported.

"It's not a lot to work with." Jake said.

"Okay." Nate said. "Prep everything we got for deployment."

"Okay." Jules said. "Don't get yourself killed." And she turns to Jake. "You either."

And she walks off.

"We got 4 Jaegers against possibly hundreds of Changelings." Nate said.

"It's better than just Gipsy." Jake said.

"We still need pilots." Nate said.

"We have 'em." Jake said.

And Nate soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, great." Nate muttered.

* * *

And soon, they were suited up as they met up with the cadets also suited up.

And Jake turns to Nate and he nodded.

"If Stacker was here, he'd probably give you a big speech." Jake said. "Make you feel invincible. I'm not my father. I'm not a hero like they were. Like Raleigh and Indom. But they didn't start out that way. They started out as cadets, just like you. We remember them as giants because they stood tall. Because they stood together. It doesn't matter who your parents are, where you came from, who believed in you and who didn't. We are family now. And we are Earth's last defense. This is our time, this is our chance to make a difference. Now let's mount up and get it done! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The cadets shouted.

"Jaeger pilots, do you understand?!" Jake yelled.

"Yes, sir!"

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now help me save the world." Jake said. "Let's do this."

* * *

And soon, they were all ready to go as a large airship starts up.

And Blue, Jay and Viktoriya were in Bracer Phoenix armor.

"Initiating neural handshake." Blue said.

And soon, Blue, Jay and Viktoriya drifted.

"Neural handshake strong and steady." Jay announced.

"So... how does it feel to be in a real Jaeger?" Viktoriya asked.

"Bigger's not bad." Blue said.

* * *

And Jake, Nate and Spiny with in Gipsy Avenger armor

"All right, all Jaegers sound off." Nate said. "Go-no-go for launch."

Ty, Dozer, Skya and Dozer were in Guardian Bravo armor.

"Guardian Bravo, go." Ty said.

* * *

Echo, skull, Delta and Charlie were in Saber Athena armor. As well as Baily, Seth, Corey, Pachy and Patchnut.

"Saber Athena, go." Echo said.

* * *

"Bracer Phoenix, let's go already." Blue said.

_"All go, dudes." _Ton-Ton called.

* * *

"Dragon Team is go-flight." Toothless said with the other dragons.

"We're with ya, Black Leader." Stormfly said.

* * *

"Copy that." Jake said. "Command, we are go for launch."

* * *

"Roger, Gipsy Avenger." Hermann said. "Ignition in 10 seconds."

* * *

And the airship's thrusters started up.

* * *

"9,-"

* * *

_"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_

And the pilots glanced each other.

* * *

"Ignition!" Hermann announced.

* * *

And soon the airship's engines were thrown to full power as the ship started to be lifted up.

And soon the airship started flying northwest as Toothless' team follows.

* * *

And soon everyone cheered.

"I knew it would work." Hermann said relieved.

* * *

Meanwhile in their temporary base, Chrysalis and the other Changelings were getting things ready for when they return home to the mainland. And with the stolen Jaeger tech and everything else they got their hooves on.

"Your Majesty, everything's nearly ready to go." A Changeling guard reported.

"Excellent." Chrysalis beamed. "Soon, no one will stop us. Have everyone ready to leave by sundown."

"Yes, my Queen." The guard bowed.

And he heads off.

"Look out, Equestria." Chrysalis smirked evilly. "There's a new ruler coming to town."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at Shatterdome has gathered and went over with the scans of the Changeling's hideout that was brought back.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Blue's report." Tyrant said.

"They're somehow created a home base built within the mountain itself." Indom said.

And soon a hologram appeared showing the volcano.

"Recent scan also show that it's actually dormant." Hermann said. "Only thing active are the steam vents at it's west side and within the mountain itself."

"Okay. How do we blow it up?" Newton asked.

"If we can somehow place some detonators inside the mountain, it might be enough to take the volcano out." Liwen said.

"We have some detonators in the ship, it might be enough." Tyrant said.

"Let's hope it's enough." Indom said.

* * *

A mile from the volcano, all Jaeger teams have arrived and stood just below the ridge.

And outside the volcano, Chrysalis checked over with the other Changelings as they finished up.

"Very good." Chrysalis happily sighed with accomplishment. "Soon we'll conquer Equestria than you can say-"

"Your Majesty!" A Changeling guard exclaimed.

Chrysalis turns to him as he pointed out to the distance were the Jaeger teams are.

"What?!" Chrysalis exclaimed. "How did they find us!? Let's give those creatures a real fight!"

And the other Changelings hissed loudly.

* * *

And soon the Jaegers teams saw that the Changelings have noticed them.

"Looks like they've spotted us." "Skya said.

"Gipsy to Command. Targets acquired." Nate contacted them.

_"Roger that, Gipsy."_

* * *

"You are clear to engage." Hermann said.

_"Solid copy."_

* * *

"Going hot." Jake said. "Bracer Phoenix, on me. We'll take the inside to plant the detonators.

"Roger that, Gipsy." Blue replied.

"Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo, you take the other Changelings." Jake said.

"Copy that." Skull said. "It's our turn to save the world."

"Let's hope so." Seth said.

"On my mark." Nate said. "3, 2, 1, mark!"

And then they all charged as Delta, Echo and Charlie rush ahead as a Changeling rushed in and changes to a giant lizard monster. And then it lunges towards them as Delta leaped into the air and slashed her claws at the face of the Changeling and hits the ground. And he got up as then Baily swung her tail at him knocking him aside.

And then Team Gipsy Avenger rushed by as Spiny dealt with a Changeling that changed to a dragon of his size. And Jake and Nate ran by with Team Bracer Phoenix behind them.

And they quickly got pass the Changelings and into the volcano.

"Okay, let's get to work." Jake said.

* * *

And the Shatterdome was soon aware of it.

"General, they've made it through." A Raptorex announced.

"Thank the Maker!" Hermann said.

"They did it." Indom said. "Send them in."

"Give Toothless full authorization for attack." Tyrant said.

"Black Leader, go to attack on you call." A Velociraptor contacted Toothless.

* * *

Toothless and his team of 20 dragons were flying high above the island.

"Roger, base." Toothless said. "Red squad, Blue squad, take my lead."

"You bet ya!" Voltage said.

"Let's do this!" Hookfang cheered.

And then the dragons flew pass the cloud line and begin to fly down towards the island with the volcano in view.

And they quickly approached the mountain range, and flew pass a ridge with the volcano in view.

"Almost in range." Toothless said. "Hit the target dead center. As many runs as we can get."

"Approaching target." Stormfly said.

"Let's light this candle!" Barf cheered.

And the dragons begin to dive towards the mountain.

* * *

Inside the volcano, Chrysalis soon saw them.

"Dispatch all Changelings." Chrysalis ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." A guard said.

* * *

The dragons continue diving towards the volcano.

"All right. Let's light it up." Toothless said.

And then the dragon blasting the mountain's side with everything they got as the blasts hit the rock side hard as the dragons pulled up as they flew around the mountain.

"Ah, direct it." Voltage cheered.

"But no damage!" A Snow Wraith said.

"Yeah, we gotta keep hitting it." Toothless said. "Another bombing run."

And then Stormfly look over to her right and saw dozens of Changelings coming at them.

"On our right!" Stormfly yelled.

"Guys, we got a lot of company!" Toothless called out.

And then all the dragons engage with the other Changelings as they attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Gipsy and Bracer were still planting detonators across the rock wall.

And as Jay placed one on the wall, a crack in the rock suddenly released hot steam as it was a vent.

"Watch your step, guys." Jay said. "There's some steam vents."

"We better hurry." Blue said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Spiny was stilling the Changeling as a dragon, and then a Changeling as a monster lizard began to approach him from behind.

"It's dozin' time!" Dozer yelled.

And then Dozer rams the Changeling against the rock wall and as Skya used a crane hook and swung a large rock at it. And then suddenly Barf and Belch appeared as Barf spews a large cloud of gas, and then Belch lit up up causing an explosion as the Changeling hits the wall and through it. And then digs down.

"Yeah, that's right!" Barf taunted. "You better run!"

"Theses thing ain't that tough." Belch smirked.

And then the Zippleback mockingly gave out a double gang-sign at him.

"Sucker!" They both said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ground shook as Jake and Nate tried to stand as the Changeling as a lizard monster digs under them.

"Bracer Phoenix, watch your 6!" Jake yelled. "Hostile inbound!"

And then the Changeling emerges from the ground as the lizard monsters and moves toward.

"Copy that!" Viktoriya said.

And then 2 blasters deployed from her side panels and then fires at the Changeling.

"YEAH!" Viktoriya yelled. "WHOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Toothless' fleet was still fighting the other Changelings in the air.

And Voltage flew around the mountain side with a Changeling behind him firing at him.

"I got 1 behind me." Voltage said. "You see it?"

"Yeah. I'm on it." Windshear said.

And then 2 Changelings fired 2 powerful blasts as they flew around, and Windshear manages to avoid them. And then she saw a Raincutter getting hit by one.

"Burillo's been hit." Windshear said.

"Watch out for ground fire." Voltage said.

Meanwhile on the ground, Ty swung a wrecking ball at a Changeling and he collides with 5 other Changelings knocking them aside. And then he saw dragons and Changelings in the air and clearly saw them in trouble.

"Hope we can win this." Ty said.

* * *

At the Shatterdome, the trouble was being seen as well.

"General, are you seeing this?" An Ornithomimus said.

"2 more dragons down." Said a Pentaceratops. "That's half our fleet destroyed."

"It would take a miracle to save us now." Hermann said.

* * *

Inside the mountain, the last of the explosives have been set.

"Okay, that's all of them." Blue said.

"Alright, head out and hurry." Jake said.

And then suddenly 4 Changelings appeared and hissed, and then Jay threw a rock at the wall behind them.

And the Changelings turns to the wall.

"Ha! You missed!" A Changeling smirked.

"I never miss." Jay smirked.

And then the Changelings frowned as a cracking sound was heard, and they turned to the wall. And then the wall cracked more as steam started leaking out, revealing to be a gas pocket behind the wall.

And the 4 Changelings fearfully cringed, and then flew away in panic as flew off. And then the wall broke apart hot steam spewed out as Team Gipsy and Bracer quickly out in time.

Once they were outside, Jake quickly pushed the button of the detonator.

And then all of the explosives went off.

* * *

And everyone in the Shatterdome saw it.

"The mountain's been damaged... but is still not enough." A Dilophosaurus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dragons in the air were still fighting with the Changelings. And then a Hobblegrunt was hit by a Changeling blast.

"We just lost R-1." A Raincutter said.

"We're overwhelmed." Windshear said. "What do we do? This isn't working."

And then a Singetail noticed something.

"Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that mountain." The Singetail said.

And Toothless look over to the mountain as there was large crack in it.

_"Looks like our friends got in."_

"Red 4, Red 6, cover us." Toothless said.

"I'm on it." Voltage replied.

"Roger." A Snow Wraith said.

"Everyone else, hit the target hard." Toothless said. "Get it everything you got."

And then all the other dragons followed Toothless' lead and towards the volcano and started attacking the Changelings.

And Toothless flew through a trench leading to the mountain as Stormfly, Windshear, Hookfang, Voltage and the Snow Wraith followed him. And the Changelings in the trench started firing like mad at the speeding dragons as they pass by.

"I need some help here." Toothless said. "I need some help!"

"Coming in!" Voltage said.

"Watch out!" Windshear yelled.

The Changelings kept firing, and then the Snow Wraith was hit by a blast.

"I'm hit!" He yelled.

And then he hits the ground hard, and rolls and hits a rock column as they dragons flew by. And then they flew aside as a Changeling rushed by them.

"All teams, I'm going in." Toothless said. "Pull up and cover me."

"Copy that, Black Leader." Hookfang said. "Good luck, Toothless."

And then Stormfly, Hookfang, Voltage and Windshear flew up and away as a Changeling went after them. And another went after Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was with the other Changelings as they were getting ready to leave.

"Ready to go, Your Majesty." A Changeling reported.

"Prepare to leave." Chrysalis said.

* * *

Outside the mountain, Toothless flew closer to the crack as his dorsal plates split open and flipped sideways.

And then flew through the crack as the Changeling quickly turns.

And Toothless soon flew through the tunnel and into a large open chamber.

And then he started firing multiple blasts at the rock wall, causing large explosions setting off the gas pockets to erupt. And Toothless kept firing as soon the magma chamber was soon reawaken and he quickly flew through the gap again.

And he quickly flew out just in time and flew and and spun as he roars.

And then soon, the entire mountain blew up as Toothless and the other dragons quickly fall back as well as the other Changelings as they fell in a different direction.

* * *

And soon, the other Jaeger team regrouped and then Chrysalis appeared and glares at them.

"This fight isn't over yet!" Chrysalis shouted.

And then she changed into a monstrous Leviathan like creature.

"Well, she's pretty big." Nate said.

And then Chrysalis lets out a thunderous roar at them.

"All Jaegers, advance and fire everything you've got on my command!" Jake ordered.

And then they all ready to fire at her.

"GO!" Jake yelled.

And then they all charged at her and firing everything they got. And then Chrysalis strikes the ground hard, sending a massive shockwave as they were knocked into the air and hit the ground hard.

"You think you can bet me?!" Chrysalis growled. "You have all lost!"

And then Toothless was seen behind her.

"I don't think we're done yet." Jake said.

And then Toothless quickly dove towards her, and then fires a blast at the ground next to her. And Chrysalis was sent flying back and hits the ground hard as changes back.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Chrysalis said getting up.

And then Voltage appeared behind her as she turns to him, and then Voltage fires a lightning blast at her. And stunned her making her hair stand on end and she coughed.

"Idiot." Chrysalis wheezed.

And then she drops to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

And everyone in the Shatterdome soon cheered.

* * *

And all the Jaeger teams and dragons cheered of their victory.

"BOO-YAH!" Hookfang cheered.

And then Jay and Blue hugged each other, and then awkwardly back away from each other a bit.

"Uh, sorry." Jay apologized.

And Blue smiled a bit.

"Nice work, Ranger Blue." Nate said.

"Thank you, sir." Blue said.

"Our job's done here." Toothless said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**SAURIAN RIM**

UPRISING

* * *

Lights in a dark room turn on as Chrysalis was locked in a cell.

"You think this is over, huh?" Chrysalis asked. "You think you've saved your lonely little world? We're gonna keep coming! We are never going to stop, and sooner or later, your luck is going to run out!"

And then a door unlocks and opens as it revealed Jake, Toothless, Tyrant and Indom.

And then the ceiling above Chrysalis opened, and reveals the sunlight as Chrysalis was confused by them suddenly letting her go.

"Nah. You think you can just come to our doorstep?" Jake interrogated.

"Take what you want, and kill us all?" Tyrant said.

"No one come here unless they're looking for a fight." Indom said.

"We're stronger than you think." Toothless said.

"We're letting you go because you have something for your subjects." Jake said. "Tell them we're not afraid. Tell 'em, next time, they won't need to worry about coming for us..."

And then Chrysalis looked she was struck with concern.

"'Cause we're gonna come for them." Jake finished.

* * *

Based on the film, Pacific Rim: Uprising

by

**STEVEN S.** **D**E**KNIGHT**

**JOHN BOYEGA**

**SCOTT EASTWOOD**

**JING TIAN**

**AMERICAN FERRERA**

**BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD**

**BURN GORMAN**

**ADRIA ARJONA**

**MAX ZHANG**

AND **CHARLIE DAY**

**KATHLEEN BARR**

**JAY BARUCHEL**

**JOHNATHAN BENNETT**

**IVANNA SAKHNO**

**OSCAR ISAAC**

**MAE WHITMAN**

**GREG CIPES**

**KHARY PAYTON**

LEGENDARY PICTURES

AND

UNIVERSAL PICTURES

PRESENT

SAURIAN RIM UPRISING

CAST

JAKE: **JOHN BOYEGA**

NATE: **SCOTT EASTWOOD**

BLUE: **AMERICA FERRERA**

HERMANN: **BURN GORMAN**

DR. NEWTON: **CHARLIE DAY**

SHAO LIWEN: **JING TIAN**

MARSHAL QUAN: **MAX ZHANG**

JULES: **ADRIA ARJONA**

INDOM: **BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD**

SKULL: **JOHNATHAN BENNETT**

JAY: **JAY BARUCHEL**

VIKTORIA: **IVANNA SAKHNO**

TOOTHLESS: **OSCAR ISAAC**

ECHO and BAILY: **MAE WHITMAN**

DELTA: **KRISTEN WIIG**

CHARLIE: **KRISTY WU**

TY: **ANDREW FRANCIS**

DOZER: **BRIAN DRUMMOND**

TON-TON: **MATT HILL**

SKYA: **ASHLEIGH BALL**

REVVIT: **RICHARD IAN COX**

ACE: **CREE SUMMER**

WALDO: **DORON BELL**

CLICK-CLACK: **FRED EWANUICK**

STORMFLY: **TARA STRONG**

HOOKFANG: **KHARY PAYTON**

VOLTAGE: **GREG CIPES**

BARF and BELCH: **OLIVIA OLSEN and ZENDAYA**

WINDSHEAR: **HYNDEN WALCH**

COREY: **JONAH HILL**

SETH: **CHRISTOPER MINTZ-PLASSE**

PACHY and PATCHNUT: **JUSTIN RUPPLE and ANDREE VERMEULEN**

QUEEN CHRYSALIS: **KATHLEEN BARR**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stay tuned, for the final story.**

**I plan to have the Mane 6 go out with a true bang.**


End file.
